2) Pour une histoire de perle !
by JessTyler
Summary: Les OQ seront ravis. Je m'associe une amie, pour vous livrer toutes une série de fictions(liées) consacrées à Robin et Regina. Ma camarade se charge de Regina et moi de Robin. Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à lâcher quelques reviews ! Cette fiction vient de notre forum rpg Storybook chronicles
1. Chapter 1

ROBIN

Voilà donc une semaine que les nouveaux arrivants avaient pénétré l'enceinte la ville. Une semaine durant laquelle mainte et maintes interrogations furent soulevées. Robin et les autres ne surent que répondre à cet attrait de curiosité. Perturbés, ils l'étaient, perdu également. Ce monde n'était pas comme le leur et les personnes qui le peuplaient, semblaient tellement différentes. Pourtant, Robin en était sûr, certaines figures de cette ville lui étaient familières. À commencer par celle qui se prénommait Mary Margareth Blanchard, qui jadis se faisait appeler Blanche-Neige et portait les cheveux longs. Cette Mary Margareth n'avait, d'apparence, rien à voir avec la fille du Roi Léopold et pourtant, c'était bien elle. C'était tous eux, les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée, ceux qui furent emportés par la Malédiction de la Méchante Reine. Elle-même était présente et différente. Regina Mills dirigeait donc cette « ville » Storybrooke. Chacun semblait d'ailleurs pourvu d'un rôle, sauf les derniers arrivants, qui étaient de ce fait, perçus comme des étrangers. Madame le Maire, les fit placer au couvent pour la plupart. Sir Locksley, se sentant éprit de liberté et de plus en plus mal à l'aise, quitta les lieux après quelques jours et fut rejoint par ses compagnons qui consentirent à le suivre jusque dans les bois, seul lieu à l'abri de cette terrifiante modernité qui ébranlait chacun d'eux. La gérante de cette espèce de taverne répondant au nom de « Granny Diner » aidée par ses employés et quelques autres commerçants de la ville, transmit au groupe de quoi s'installer à savoir des vêtements propres, des couvertures, des tentes... Bien sûr, le confort était spartiate, mais ayant été habitué à des conditions plus extrêmes, Robin et les siens ne s'en plaignaient pas, au contraire.

Ce soir encore, tous assis au coin du feu et faisant chauffer de la soupe, chacun méditait à sa propre situation. Encore un jour venait de s'écouler, un jour dans cette ville bien étrange, toujours au centre des conversations. Robin, le regard dans le vide, semblait avoir d'autres préoccupations. Une fois encore, il pensait à leur Ancien Monde, laissait dans un état de désolation extrême. Il pensait à tous ceux qu'il n'avait pu sauver, à son demi-frère Arthur, qui craignant une rivalité qui n'avait lieu d'être, l'avait chassé de son Royaume. Il pensa aussi et surtout à son meilleur ami, le bien nommé Petit Jean, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, où se trouvait-il ? Il refusait d'imaginer le pire, bien que sa culpabilité soit déjà à son paroxysme. Petit Jean était encore en vie, le doute n'était pas permis et un jour prochain, ils se retrouveront et continueront ensemble, à se battre pour leurs causes communes. « -Robin ?! Encore de la soupe ? » demanda l'un de ses jeunes camarades qui s'arma de la louche pour délester le seau de quelques centilitres de soupe chaude. Le leader des Merry-Men sourit tristement à sa jeune recrue et répondit par la négative avant de se lever. Il posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du jeune homme et s'approcha de la tente dans laquelle le petit Roland avait élu domicile. Le petit dormait à poings fermés et serrait fort contre lui, ce qui ressemblait à une peluche. Robin s'approcha un peu plus et remit la couverture sur les épaules du petit. Il l'observa durant de longues secondes, avant de quitter la tente et de se redresser. Il prit le temps d'observer chacun de ses camarades qui veillaient au bon entretien du camp.

Chacun mettait la main à la pâte comme toujours. Certains s'occupaient de la soupe, d'autre préparaient quelques saucisses à faire griller. Bien sûr, il manquait les quelques notes de l'instrument à cordes d'Allan, ses poèmes tout aussi distrayants, la bonne cuvée maison de Frère Tuck manquait elle aussi. Les plus courageux avaient décidé d'aller laver leurs vêtements près du lac qui se trouvait sous le pont des Troll tandis que certains s'étaient portés volontaires pour aller récupérer du bois. « -Larry !? Qu'en est-il des réserves ?! »lança Robin à l'encontre du jeune homme qui lui avait proposé de la soupe. « -Ca va pour le moment, mais l'on devrait songer à en demandait de nouvelles ! » Robin acquiesça « -Je m'en vais de ce pas solliciter la générosité de Granny en espérant bénéficier aujourd'hui encore, de sa bonne humeur. ! » Par réflexe et parce qu'il ne se sentait pas encore totalement en sécurité dans ce monde, il s'en alla récupérer son arc et son carquois. « -Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Surveille Roland ! »Il n'ajouta rien de plus et quitta le campement avec son arc sur l'épaule et une bien étrange source de lumière (lampe torche pour les initiés.) Il leva les yeux au ciel, quelques étoles subsistaient, malgré les nuages menaçants. Une légère brise caressa son visage échaudé par le feu de camp. Il ferma les yeux et se délecta de la fraîcheur, puis il remonta non sans mal la fermeture de sa veste kaki et commença à marcher à travers la forêt pour regagner au plus vite le centre-ville.

Une branche craqua, puis un léger bruissement indiqua aux animaux encore présents, qu'un être approchait de leur territoire. Peu vaillantes, les bêtes se mirent à fuir. Le vent continuait à caresser sensuellement son visage. Ses sens en éveil, lui indiquaient la présence de plusieurs créatures. L'archer continua à avancer, confiant malgré l'inconnu. Il marcha durant de longues minutes, serrant un peu plus son arc contre lui. Il était en pleine nature, dans son domaine, là où malgré la solitude, il se sentait à l'aise, délesté de tous ses maux. Il continua à avancer jusqu'à se rapprocher de la route. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la forêt, mais des éclats de voix attirèrent bien malgré lui, son attention. Curieux et inquiet par la virulence des propos, il rebroussa chemin et s'approcha un peu plus pour s'enquérir de la situation. Tel un félin, il outrepassa les quelques obstacles qui se présentaient à lui. Au loin, il vit deux hommes, l'un des deux avançait en éclaireur tandis que l'autre poussait une femme. Robin reconnut les deux hommes, ils faisaient parti de son groupe. Il se cacha donc derrière le tronc d'un arbre et observa silencieusement la scène. Il reconnut ensuite Madame le Maire, qui semblait restait impassible malgré l'attitude hostile de ses deux interlocuteurs.

« -Alors, la méchante reine est devenue pacifique ? » déclara l'un des deux hommes, pas farouche pour le coup. L'autre commença à tourner autour de la Reine déchue. « -Continuez à jouer, nous, nous ne sommes pas dupes. » déclara le second protagoniste. Regina ne disait rien malgré les répliques cinglantes de ses deux assaillants. Vite à bout de patience, l'un des deux commença à la pousser. « -Bah alors ! Arrêtez de jouer les saintes nitouches. Allez défendez-vous ! » Robin ne perdait rien de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Les hommes en colère, devenaient de plus en plus virulents, ils voulaient la pousser à bout l'obligeant ainsi à commettre la fatale erreur qui mettrait à mal les quelques efforts qu'elle avait commencé à réaliser pour Henry. À bout d'arguments pour l'échauder, le plus virulent de deux malotrus, sortit une dague de sa ceinture et s'approcha dangereusement de Madame le Maire. « -Là, vous n'avez plus le choix sorcière, vous devez vous défendre ! » Il s'approcha davantage pour attiser le danger et obliger la « méchante reine » à fauter. Mais à peine avait-il franchi le pas, qu'il fut arrêté par une flèche qui vint aussitôt s'enfoncer dans l'arbre à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Robin sortit de l'obscurité et décochant une autre flèche, il s'avança **.** « -C'était la première et dernière sommation. Si l'un de vous tente quoique ce soit, je n'aurais aucun mal à le neutraliser. Sachez au préalable, que je ne loupe aucune de mes cibles, mais ça vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? »


	2. Chapter 2

REGINA

Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. Quand on a des soucis à gérer aussi, croyez-moi.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que ce cher Jefferson avait ramené, via son chapeau magique, toute une flopée de personnages de contes totalement paniquée par ce qui se passait chez eux. Et pour cause, une reine des glaces maléfique semait la terreur sur les différents royaumes. Immédiatement, Regina avait pris les choses en main, logé tous ces réfugiés au couvent de la Fée Bleue, leur avait fait donner des vêtements plus « couleur locale », et taché de leur assurer qu'ici, ils ne risquaient rien. Evidemment, eux qui n'avaient le souvenir d'elle qu'en la personne de la Méchante Reine, n'avaient à première vue pas été rassurés.

La malédiction avait été levée depuis six mois. Tous les habitants de Storybrooke avaient retrouvé leurs souvenirs, et bien entendu, ils avaient détesté Regina pour ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Elle le savait, elle était allée trop loin, aveuglée par son désir de vengeance. A présent, elle subissait chaque jour le poids du remord. Henry était resté malgré tout, il l'aimait toujours comme sa mère, et pour lui, elle avait décidé de changer. Oui, elle avait pris cette décision, probablement l'une des plus difficiles de toute sa vie, puisque renier ce que vous êtes depuis la majeure partie de votre vie n'est forcément pas chose aisée. Henry lui faisait confiance, et sa mère adoptive lui avait promis qu'elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour être la personne que lui-seul voyait en elle.

Cependant, Regina avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'Emma et la famille Charming aient aussi une place dans le cœur d'Henry. En fait, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il était légitime pour un enfant de son âge de vouloir être avec sa famille biologique, surtout une famille aussi « parfaite » et dégoulinante d'Amour, seulement l'ancienne méchante Reine avait toutes les peines du monde à faire fuir ce sentiment de jalousie. Henry avait décidé de passer la nuit chez Emma.

Bref, ayant eu toutes les peines du monde à montrer son changement aux anciens de la Forêt Enchantée, bien que certains furent encore réticents à la croire, globalement, l'ambiance était plus détendue. Voilà qu'à présent il fallait tout recommencer.

Depuis l'arrivée des quelques « migrants », l'un d'eux s'était particulièrement fait remarqué, un certain Mushu qui se plaignait du vol d'une certaine perle. Et comme il racontait des détails sordides à qui voulait l'entendre, Regina s'était empressée de lui dire qu'elle prenait en main l'affaire personnellement, mais qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de faire autant de bruit à ce sujet. Discrétion ! Ils n'étaient pas « seuls » dans cette ville, des personnes issues du monde sans magie s'y trouvaient, et il ne fallait pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Respectant donc sa parole, Regina se mit donc à la recherche du fameux Robin des Bois, celui que Mushu accusait, vu son statut de « prince des voleurs », d'avoir commis le larcin. Regina avait appris que l'archer et sa bande avaient préféré déserter le couvent pour élire domicile dans la forêt jouxtant la ville, un lieu qui leur semblait plus approprié. Après tout, chacun était libre, mais il était vrai que c'était somme toute assez bizarre pour les gens extérieurs. Il faudrait trouver une excuse, du genre « ils gèrent un camping ». Réfléchissant à cela, madame le maire marchait dans la forêt, s'éclairant d'une lampe torche. On était fin novembre et la nuit était tombée tôt. Perchée sur des bottines à talons, elle se maudissait d'avoir eu l'idée de faire ça après le travail. Que n'avait-elle pas attendu le lendemain matin !

Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée au nouveau campement des « Joyeux Compagnons », l'ancienne méchante reine se trouva stoppée par deux hommes. Et il était évident qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de la poignée de personnes qui lui faisaient confiance. Non, clairement ils étaient venus lui dire qu'ils ne croyaient pas en une soit-disant rédemption de sa part. Pouvait-elle leur en vouloir ? Bien sûr que non. Elle décida donc de les laisser parler. Leurs paroles étaient blessantes, bien entendu, pour quelqu'un qui avait décidé de changer du tout au tout. Et elle décelait même une pointe de provocation. Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin, légèrement agacée.

-Allons, rentrez chez vous messieurs, il est tard…

Mais à l'évidence, ces deux personnes semblaient déterminées à la pousser à bout. Avant, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde, elle aurait fait apparaitre une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains et aurait carbonisé ses deux assaillants. Mais Henry comptait sur elle, elle revoyait dans sa tête l'adorable petite bouille de son fils, avec ses yeux remplis d'étoiles quand elle lui avait promis qu'elle deviendrait une bonne personne. Regina poussa un soupir après une grande inspiration pour l'aider à garder son calme. Elle était droite, perchée sur ses hauts talons, impassible, attendant que les deux messieurs veuillent bien se calmer. Mais à présent, ils avaient aussi décidé de s'en prendre à elle physiquement. L'un d'eux commença à la pousser, puis, semblait-il, il fallait avancer. Exaspérée, Regina décida d'obtempérer, cherchant une solution pour les calmer. Elle aurait pu disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée, mais utiliser la magie à la première difficulté risquerait d'accroître tout le mal qu'ils pensaient d'elle.

-Restons calme, je vous prie. Où allons-nous ?

Ils semblaient plutôt décidés à la provoquer qu'à répondre à une simple question. L'un d'eux finit par sortir une dague. Le regard de Regina s'assombrit. S'ils menaçaient carrément sa vie, elle n'aurait plus le choix. Elle voulait changer, certes, mais elle ne sacrifierait pas sa vie pour ces deux imbéciles. D'autant que s'en prendre à quelqu'un ainsi était illégal. Elle s'apprêtait à leur sortir un argument juridique, bien agacée par la situation –d'ailleurs une petite veine avait commencé à se voir sur sa tempe- lorsque soudain, une flèche fendit l'air, arrêtant le bras qui tenait la dague. Instinctivement, Regina tourna la tête vers la provenance de la flèche. Un homme, grand et plutôt séduisant, se tenait là, un arc à la main, menaçant les deux assaillants. Regina se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Sérieusement, il était vraiment en train de prendre sa défense ? Ou peut-être tout simplement, et plus probablement, avait-il raté sa cible et pour ne pas passer pour un idiot, il avait changé son fusil d'épaule (ou son arc).

Toujours était-il que les deux agresseurs, voyant qu'ils avaient à faire à quelqu'un de raisonnable, semblaient être un peu moins gaillards.

« Si t'es pas avec nous, t'es contre nous ! » lança l'un d'eux.

Mais le second semblait déjà revenu à la raison et donna un coup de coude à son acolyte avant de prendre la fuite. Le premier ne tarda donc pas à l'imiter. Regina les regarda détaler comme des lapins. Cette soirée était vraiment étrange. Ces deux crétins n'avaient pas peur de défier une femme qui pouvait les faire flamber à n'importe quel moment, mais devant la simple mise en garde d'un galant homme avec un arc, ils déguerpissent. La maire de Storybrooke secoua légèrement la tête dans un signe d'incompréhension, avant de se tourner vers son sauveur du soir, lissant son manteau noir de ses mains gantées.

-Vous savez, je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation.

A ces mots, sans pour autant quitter Robin des yeux, elle avança vers lui tout en passant devant l'arbre, à un pas seulement d'elle, dans lequel la flèche s'était plantée. Ne lâchant pas Robin des yeux, elle arracha la flèche et la lui tendit, une fois arrivée près de lui.

-Ceci vous appartient je crois.


	3. Chapter 3

ROBIN

Il banda son arc et se délesta de la moindre hésitation. La flèche fendit ainsi l'air et se logea dans l'arbre, près de l'assaillant. Les deux hommes furent aussitôt tirés de leur vendetta et regardèrent dans la même direction pour prendre connaissance de l'identité du malotru, qui avait osé mettre un terme à leur vengeance. **« -Alors ! Que faisons-nous messieurs ? »** demanda Robin en fixant tours à tour les deux compères. Le plus virulent osa la menace, le second plus raisonnable, lui donna un coup de coude. Un silence de mort s'instaura entre les protagonistes, Robin continuait à tenir fermement son arme, sans broncher, imperturbable, il se tenait prêt à réitérer son action si les deux gars se montraient menaçants. Son regard d'ordinaire azur, était à présent froid comme l'acier, laissant transparaître une détermination sans faille. L'homme à la dague prit le temps d'observer le nouvel arrivant et lorsqu'il eut compris à qui il avait affaire, il détala comme un lapin, suivit de près par son acolyte criminel. **« -A la prochaine, messieurs ! »** lança Robin qui abaissa enfin son arc. Il posa ensuite un regard empli de curiosité, sur la personne qu'il venait de sauver. Il resta silencieux désireux de lui laissait la parole et curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire. Sans surprise et après avoir remis son manteau en place, la jolie brune fit mine d'avoir la situation en main. Robin leva un sourcil et lui adressa un sourire taquin qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Regina brisa l'immobilisme et retira la flèche de l'arbre pour la rendre à son propriétaire qui détaillait sa nouvelle interlocutrice de la tête aux pieds, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il tendit la main pour enfin récupérer sa flèche.

 **« -Effectivement, c'est à moi ! »** Il la replaça dans son carquois sans pour autant se détacher du regard de la charmante créature qui lui faisait face. **« -Un merci aurait amplement suffit. Mais puisque vous maîtrisiez la situation, je suppose que ce « merci » est en trop ! »** Audacieux à souhait, le voleur lui offrit un clin d'œil et se servit de la corde de son arc comme d'une bandoulière qu'il plaça autour de son épaule. **« -Je me demande ce qui vous amène dans les bois en pleine nuit ?! Est-ce une coutume ici ? Ah, mais quel malotru je fais, j'ai oublié de me présenter, mais puisque vous êtes la … comment dit-on déjà ? La maire ? Bien étrange appellation, mais soit. Donc puisque vous êtes la Maire de cette cité, je suis bien tenté de croire que vous me connaissez. Suis-je donc trop présomptueux de penser de la sorte ?! »** Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler et durant ce court échange, il ne put se résoudre à la quitter du regard. Puis joueur, il reprit la parole, avant qu'elle ne daigne le faire à sa place. **« -Robin de Locksley pour vous servir Milady »** dit-il en faisant une hypothétique révérence. **« -Bon puisque vous maîtrisiez la situation, il est temps pour moi de m'en aller à moins bien sûr que vous ne vouliez que je vous tienne compagnie durant le trajet. Après tout, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber, même dans sa propre ville n'est-ce pas ? »**


	4. Chapter 4

REGINA

« Un merci aurait amplement suffi ». Regina s'attendait à cette réponse, et cela la fit sourire, bien qu'elle ne laissa transparaître qu'un sourire légèrement narquois avec un haussement de sourcil. Après tout, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, elle en avait presque oublié le sens de ce mot qu'elle n'avait plus employé depuis des années. Elle aurait presque rougi d'ainsi être aussi ingrate avec une personne qui l'aurait sauvée, si cet événement s'était produit trente ans auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était vrai, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger. Elle craignait d'avantage pour la vie des deux assaillants, qui auraient peut-être fini par la faire sortir de ses gonds.

 **-Je pense que c'est plutôt à ces messieurs de vous remercier…** dit-elle en regardant dans la direction que ces derniers avaient pris, d'un air pensif.

Que serait-il réellement advenu si Robin n'avait pas débarqué ? L'ancienne reine aurait-elle pu se sortir de cette situation sans utiliser la magie, et ainsi tenir la promesse faite à son fils ? Ou bien s'en serait-elle voulu pour toujours d'avoir été faible et n'avoir pu se contrôler ? Elle chassa ces interrogations d'un léger mouvement de tête et planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Force était de constater qu'il était vraiment très séduisant. Que se passait-il ? Regina avait beaucoup de mal à détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle était comme hypnotisée. Elle avait l'impression que ses défenses tombaient une à une.

Voilà à présent qu'il jouait au plus malin. La belle brune n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête ainsi. La seule personne qui faisait plus ou moins la même chose était Emma, mais contrairement à elle, Robin ne l'agaçait pas. C'était même amusant. Ainsi donc, effectivement elle aurait dû connaître son nom. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, ayant seulement eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il avait répondu. Robin de Locksley, c'était le nom auquel il répondait. Maintenant elle en était sure, Robin des Bois, c'était celui qu'elle cherchait !

 **-Regina Mills** , répondit-elle machinalement en lui tendant une main à serrer.

Robin de Locksley. Il faisait preuve d'une telle galanterie à son égard, et de manière totalement désintéressée, sous aucune contrainte. La maire de Storybrooke avait peine à se rappeler quand ce genre de chose était arrivé pour la dernière fois. Il proposait à présent de l'escorter, sous prétexte qu'on ne sait jamais qui l'on peut rencontrer, même dans la propre ville. Cela arracha un petit rire à Regina, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à détacher son regard de cet homme.

 **-C'est plutôt à moi de m'assurer que vous rentriez chez vous sain et sauf. Je m'en voudrais si j'étais obligée d'annoncer publiquement demain matin que l'on vous a retrouvé inanimé dans la forêt** , lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. **Plus sérieusement, vous comptiez aller à la chasse?**

Une manière comme une autre de comprendre ce qui peut pousser quelqu'un à se retrouver seul en pleine forêt, avec un arc à la main et à la nuit tombée.  
Même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, la belle brune avait grand hâte d'en connaître d'avantage sur son « sauveur ». La curiosité avait toujours été l'un de ses traites de caractère.

 **-En fait, je vous cherchais, Mr de Locksley. Je dois vous demander une chose...**

A présent, madame le maire cherchait une manière de demander, avec tact et diplomatie, s'il était bien le voleur de perle. S'il ne l'était pas, il risquait de s'offusquer, et s'il l'était, il n'allait probablement pas le lui avouer, quel voleur le ferait? Cependant, Regina se rappelait bien du Robin des Bois du conte... mais il se pouvait aussi que le vrai soit différent, alors aurait-il réellement volé la perle magique de ce Mushu qui semblait en avoir si cruellement besoin? Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

 **-Une sombre histoire de vol de perle. Un jeune homme qui est arrivé en même temps que vous se plains du vol de sa perle. Il semble beaucoup y tenir et... il parait vous accuser... Ne le prenez pas mal, je ne fais que me renseigner,** le rassura-t-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

ROBIN

Le froid avait gommé les quelques rougeurs de ses joues. Seul face à Madame Le Maire, il continuait à jouer au plus malin et se satisfaisait de la désarçonner un peu en usant d'autant d'audace sans craindre quoique ce soit. Car oui, il savait à qui il avait affaire. Laissant son oreille traînait de temps à autre, les bruits de couloir étaient tout naturellement venus à lui. Bons nombres des habitants la craignait et la parait de ce fait des pires actes. Robin en avait entendu des choses sur la « méchante reine » et ne pus que constater qu'à de rares exceptions, une voix s'élevait pour oser prendre sa défense. La plupart de ces opposants s'adossaient au comptoir du Granny's et étalaient comme l'on étale de la confiture sur une tranche de pain frais, leur rancœur à l'égard de l'ancienne souveraine. Certains avaient même subi son courroux pour des raisons futiles. Mais à aucun moment Robin s'était permis de juger, d'ailleurs qui était-il pour le faire ? N'ayant jamais rencontré cette femme (jusqu'alors), il se voyait dans l'incapacité de prendre la parole et d'apporter sa petite pierre à l'édifice de haine érigé pour le malheur de l'ancienne tyran.

La jolie brune consentit donc à se présenter à son tour en tendant une main que Robin se permit de baiser comme il était d'usage dans l'autre monde. Il se redressa ensuite pour à nouveau capturer son regard et fut surprit de la trouver encore plus charmante sous cet angle et de ce fait, agréable à regarder. Elle lui offrait quelques sourires, qu'il ne pouvait que lui rendre dans un naturel désarmant. D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri de la sorte. Ce qui l'amena tout naturellement à se demander comment était-il possible que celle que l'on avait de cesse de nommer « méchante reine » soit la femme qui se trouvait à présent face à lui ? Elle paraissait si aimable, si douce, de ce fait, il ne parvenait à comprendre pourquoi l'on s'acharnait à faire d'elle un monstre. Il garda cette observation dans un coin de sa tête et reprit ses esprits pour continuer à alimenter la conversation, de plus en plus intéressante malgré la situation. **« -Je suis touché par tant de sollicitude de votre part. Rassurez-vous, je suis bien plus à l'aise en ces lieux que dans votre ville, sans vouloir, vous offusquez bien sûr. »** Il lui rendit tout naturellement son sourire puis posa son regard sur son arme de prédilection après que Regina l'eut interrogé sur la chasse. **« - A la chasse ?! À non loin de là. En fait, je me rendais à la taverne de Granny pour nous réapprovisionner en victuailles. J'ai pour habitude de ne jamais me déplacer sans mon arc, voilà qui explique sa présence. »**

Malgré la menace passée, l'ancien héros de Sherwood restait en alerte, pas certain d'en avoir terminé avec les deux malotrus. Les sens en alerte, il gardait un œil sur les environs tandis que Madame le Maire lui faisait savoir qu'elle le cherchait et que de ce fait, elle avait quelque chose à lui demander, ce qui intrigua aussitôt l'intéressé qui cessa de scruter les environs pour accorder toute son attention à son interlocutrice. **« -N'usez pas de protocole, Robin suffira ou Sir De Locksley, mais je doute que vous vous liez à ce cérémoniel. Mon attention est votre, en quoi puis-je vous être utile Regina ? »** Le sourire charmeur aux lèvres, l'ancien bras droit de Richard Cœur de Lion était toute ouïe et attendait presque impatiemment la réponse à sa question. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en découvrant ce pourquoi Regina le chercher. Le sourire s'effaça aussitôt, l'audace du charmeur également. **« -Une sombre histoire de vol de perle ?! Mon titre de « prince des voleurs » fait de moi le coupable parfait, j'imagine ! J'ai peur que vous ne vous soyez déplacé pour rien Madame le Maire. Je n'ai volé aucune perle à ma connaissance. Ce jeune homme devra se trouver un autre coupable, j'en ai peur ! »**


	6. Chapter 6

REGINA

Contrairement aux autres « réfugiés » qui avaient trouvé asile à Storybrooke la semaine passée, Robin de Locksley ne semblait pas enclin à la méfiance en ce qui concernait Regina. Bien au contraire, il se permettait même une petite joute verbale, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire. Alors qu'elle lui tendait la main après s'être présentée, l'ancienne reine se vit surprise du baise-main donné par son interlocuteur, qui respectait ainsi l'ancien protocole. Elle lui sourit avec un petit hochement de tête.

 **-Cela ne m'offusque en rien, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez habitué aux bois dans votre ancien royaume. J'espère que vous commencez à vous sentir chez vous. Mais vous ne pouvez décemment rester dans des tentes avec le froid qu'il va faire cet hiver. Dès demain, j'envoie des ouvrier vous construire des chalets. D'ailleurs, si vos hommes cherchent du travail, je suis certain qu'il y aurait possibilité de les engager, cela leur procurerait un pécule personnel qu'ils pourront utiliser comme bon leur semble.**

L'archer expliqua la présence de son arc avec lui, et la direction qu'il prenait. Tout comme Regina avait organisé l'accueil des réfugiés au couvent de la fée Bleue, Granny avait été réquisitionnée pour les vivres.

 **-Oh je vois. C'est par ici. Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez. Quant à l'arc, je tiens à vous informer que le port d'une arme est proscrit en ville. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Je tâcherai d'informer un peu mieux nos nouveaux arrivants.**

Ne perdant néanmoins pas le but de sa petite promenade nocturne, Regina ne manqua pas d'informer Robin du but premier de sa visite. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Rares étaient les personnes à se le permettre, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Et puis lui-même l'autorisait à l'appeler Robin. Le sourire charmeur qu'il arborait avaient tendance à la déstabiliser, et elle resta deux secondes bouche bée, le contemplant comme une idiote avant de lui balancer le fin mot de l'histoire. Cette fichue perle qui avait disparu et que Mushu cherchait partout. Et comme elle le craignait, le héros de Sherwood semblait s'offusquer de la petite accusation du dragon.

 **-Je n'ai fait que vous poser la question, je ne vous ai pas accusé. Si vous me dites que ce n'est pas vous, je vous crois.**

Regina déplorait de ne plus voir ce magnifique sourire sur les lèvres du voleur, mais c'eut été déplacé de le lui dire, alors, elle s'abstint. De toute façon, elle n'eut guère le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que derrière eux, alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher en direction du Granny's, des bruits de pas hâtés se firent entendre ainsi que des éclats de voix. Madame le maire se retourna vivement et aperçut, arrivant dans leur direction, le duo d'idiots renforcé d'encore deux autres gaillards.

 **« -Il est de son côté ! il faut l'attraper ! »**

Regina soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **-Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore ?! Ne vous ai-je pas dit de rentrer ? Etes-vous complètement inconscients de me provoquer de la sorte ?!**

Bien que peu vaillants, le fait d'être en supériorité numérique semblait soudain conférer un certain courage aux assaillants.

 **« -Vous n'avez causé que mort et destruction dans nos royaumes, vous devez mourir pour qu'il y ait réparation ! »**  
Les trois autres approuvèrent vivement. L'un tenait une lance, les trois autres des dagues. L'ancienne reine souffla bruyamment, clairement excédée par le comportement de ces messieurs qui, clairement, ne semblaient pas prêts à entendre, ni à comprendre, qu'elle avait changé. C'était tellement difficile de se retrouver projetée six mois en arrière avec tout à recommencer, Regina ne s'en sentait pas la force.

 **-Le voyage d'un monde à l'autre vous aurait-il fait perdre la raison ? Vous savez que je peux vous occire en un claquement de doigts ?** **  
** **« -Si c'était vrai, vous l'auriez déjà fait ! C'est bien le monde sans magie ici, non ?! »** **  
** **-Pauvres fous...**

Celui qui tenait la lance la projeta vers Regina qui l'attrapa au vol et l'enflamma dans sa main avant la la laisser tomber par terre et de pousser, à distance, grâce à la magie, son propriétaire dont le dos vint embrasser un arbre. Pendant ce temps, deux des trois restants se jetèrent sur Robin, et alors qu'elle voulut lui venir en aide, le quatrième s'attaqua à elle, sa dague à la main. Par réflexe, tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut de commencer à l'étrangler à distance, mais au bout de trois seconde elle le relâcha, le laissant s'écrouler au sol. Elle pensait à sa promesse. Si elle leur faisait du mal, elle ne serait pas digne d'Henry, et de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

 **-Non, je ne peux pas faire ça... Arrêtez ces enfantillages !**


	7. Chapter 7

ROBIN

Les sourires étaient de rigueur malgré la situation tendue. Le voleur, malgré les rumeurs que ses camarades de voyage, avaient balancé à l'encontre de celle qu'ils continuaient à appeler la Méchante Reine, ne semblait le toucher plus que ça, au contraire, il n'en avait que faire. Pour l'heure, il avait d'autre préoccupation au moins plus importante que celles de ressasser le passé. Car de toute évidence, l'époque « Evil Queen » semblait révolue. Robin de plus en plus à l'aise, frôlait même la familiarité à certains égards, ce qui ne semblait pas dérangé son interlocutrice, bien au contraire. **« -J'en suis donc ravi si vous n'êtes point offusqué. Il aurait été mal vu que j'agace la personne qui accepte de nous accueillir. »** Il inclina la tête en signe de respect et songea à ses camarades restaient au campement lorsque Madame le Maire évoqua les bois **« - Nous vivions dans les bois, car nous n'avions nulle part où aller ! Ne pas respecter la loi, même si c'est pour accomplir de bonnes actions, vous déleste de la notion de « chez soi ». Mais effectivement, dans notre ancien royaume, qui était aussi le vôtre me semble-t-il, nous nous cachions dans les bois. »** Il lui sourit encore, comme si ce geste était naturel, comme si avec elle, il n'avait besoin d'aucun filtre. Un constat qui le surprit, lui qui d'ordinaire n'était pas très enclin à la sociabilité avec de parfaits inconnus, qui plus est avec des êtres pourvus d'un passé aussi fourni que celui de la demoiselle qui en plus de se montrer consciencieuse e avec les nouveaux arrivants, faisait preuve d'une grande empathie en proposant à Robin d'offrir du travail à ses hommes, en plus d'habitation plus décente que les quelques tentes qui leur avaient été offertes après la désertion du couvent.

 **« -Vous savez que les hivers étaient et demeurent rudes dans notre royaume. Mes hommes sont robustes et seront résister, mais je me dois malgré tout d'accepter votre proposition. D'autant plus que nous avons de jeunes enfants au campement, mon fils y comprit. Si cela peut contribuer à améliorer leur confort, j'aiderai moi-même vos ouvriers à construire ces habitations. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de m'offrir un salaire, je n'ai point besoin d'argent, contrairement à ceux et celle qui sont vraiment dans le besoin. Néanmoins, s'il est possible de rémunérer mes hommes en échange de travaux honnêtes, j'accepte en leur nom. Certains seront ravis d'utiliser ce pécule pour découvrir les délices de vos tavernes, je n'en doute pas ! »** De plus en plus à l'aise, Robin consentit sans gêne à expliquer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et pourquoi il portait encore son arc. Il faut dire que dans l'autre royaume, plus par principe de précaution, il ne se déplaçait jamais sans. Une habitude qu'il devra cependant se résoudre à abandonner au vu de la politique de la ville en termes de possession d'armes. **« -Le port d'armes est proscrit ? Vraiment ? Mais comment donc se défendre sans armes ? Vos soldats ne peuvent même pas porter l'épée ?! Dois-je comprendre qu'ici la paix règne et qu'il n'est nul besoin de se défendre pour survivre ?! »** Ce monde était décidément bien étrange tout en demeurant captivant aux yeux de Robin qui se plaisait à apprendre de nouvelles choses chaque jour.

L'ambiance bon enfant ne put se résoudre à perdurer quand Regina osa faire part à son interlocuteur, des allégations d'un certain jeune homme qui accusait Robin, sans preuve, de lui avoir volé « sa perle » Mâchoires serrées, le prince des voleurs se demandait qui était l'auteur de cette accusation. À n'en pas douter, il s'agissait d'un des nouveaux arrivants, mais lequel, ils étaient si nombreux, trop pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un suspect en ligne de mire. Madame le Maire gênée par ses propres propos essaya à sa manière, de faire savoir à son interlocuteur qu'elle ne l'accusait pas, au contraire. Blasé Robin souffla **« -Ma réputation me précède n'est-ce pas ? J'irai parler à ce garçon dès demain et s'il faut que je cherche cette perle pour prouver mon innocence, je m'y emploierai. »** Mais à peine eut-il achevé sa digne réplique qu'une étrange sensation l'assaillit. Arc en main, il balaya l'horizon d'un regard. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et ses sens en alerte. **« -C'est trop calme »** murmura-il à l'adresse de Regina. Il chargea aussitôt son arme et la pointa en avant. **« -Restez derrière-moi ! »** Il avança avec précaution et à peine trois secondes plus tard, un assaut fut donné par un groupe de révolté, parmi lesquels se trouvait les deux hommes qui avaient déguerpi comme des lapins lorsque Robin avait décoché sa première flèche. « Attrapez-le, il est avec elle ! » hurla l'un des deux compères. Le groupe composé d'une dizaine de gaillards, se précipita sur Robin et Regina. Le voleur, par réflexe, se plaça devant la reine pour la protéger. Il décocha une première flèche qui se logea dans la jambe d'un des malheureux qui perdit l'équilibre et entraîna deux camarades dans sa chute. Puis il décocha une seconde flèche qui se logea dans un tronc d'arbre à quelques centimètres du visage de l'un des gredins, ce qui suffit à le calmer au passage. Puis pour éviter, de tuer l'un de ces hommes, Robin préféra lâcher son arme au profit d'un combat à main nues.

Une lance vola à quelques centimètres du voleur, en direction de celle qu'ils nommaient tous « méchante reine » et qu'ils pensaient délester de magie. Par chance, Regina attrapa la lance et la réduit en cendres, provoquant l'étonnement de la plupart des hommes. L'attaquant fut projeté en l'air sans sommation. Robin qui avait réussi à se défaire de l'un de ses assaillants, ne vit pas les deux autres arrivés et le pourvoir de quelques coups qu'il esquivait tant bien que mal. L'un des lâches, car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour les qualifier, se précipita sur Regina, dague en main. **« -NON ! »** hurla Robin en essayant de se défaire de ses deux assaillants. Il assista alors à un bien étrange spectacle. L'homme armé s'arrêta aussitôt, prit de convulsions, il laissa tomber sa dague et porta ses mains à son coup pour se défaire d'une emprise invisible. Robin porta son regard sur Regina qui ne quittait pas le malheureux des yeux. L'expression qu'arborait son visage désarçonna Robin qui la vit paraître sous son plus mauvais jour. **« -Regina ! Ne faites pas ça ! »** Il tenta de se redresser, par chance, Madame le Maire repris le contrôle et relâcha sa pression. L'homme s'écroula aussitôt, le souffle coupé. Un autre assaillant récupéra l'arme blanche et harangua sa petite tribu de lâches.« Elle doit mourir ! Telle est sa destinée au vu de ce qu'elle a accompli dans notre monde ! » Le regard sombre, Robin se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fit un pas vers l'homme. Sans peur, il l'abreuva de questions non sans laisser transparaître la colère d'un homme pourvu d'un code d'honneur **« - Et qui es-tu donc pour te pourvoir d'une telle action ? Un juge ? Un avocat ? Le Shérif ? Connais-tu le sens du mot justice ? Non j'en doute au vu de la bassesse dont tu fais preuve avec tes compères en agissant de la sorte !** » Furieux d'entendre un tel discours, le nouvel homme à la dague se précipita sur Robin. Ce dernier parvient tout juste à éviter son assaillant, mais il ne put évité la seconde attaque et sentit la froideur de la lame pénétrer la peau de son épaule.

La douleur était difficile à contenir, néanmoins Robin ne hurla pas à la mort et à son tour accaparé par la colère, il fonça tel un bélier en charge sur son assaillant pour le déséquilibrer et le défaire de son arme. De ce fait, la dague quitta la main vengeresse pour retrouver le sol. « Vas-y ! Tue-moi ! lança le malheureux qui implorait presque l'ancien seigneur de Sherwood. Ce dernier se redressa, récupéra la dague dont la lame, laissait paraître une traînée de sang, le sien. De toute sa hauteur, Robin fixa les hommes présents avant de reporter son attention sur celui qu'il venait de désarmer. **"-J'ai un code d'honneur et je m'y tiens. Je ne tue pas les lâches de ton acabit ! »** Il jeta la dague et retrouva sans plus attendre Regina qui n'avait rien manqué du spectacle. **« -Vous allez bien ? »** dit-il en lui prenant la main, visiblement plus inquiet pour elle, que pour sa propre personne.


	8. Chapter 8

REGINA

Le début de la discussion était plutôt agréable, madame le maire récoltait des informations sur le mode de vie des nouveaux citoyens composés du groupe de Robin des Bois. S'il était vrai qu'ils vivaient dans les bois auparavant, c'était par obligation. Regina n'avait pas pensé à ce détail, mais à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus contraints, ils semblaient vouloir réitérer l'expérience. Et de toute façon, la ville était pourvu du nombre pile de logements pour ceux qui avaient été pris dans la malédiction, donc le fait que certains nouveaux préfèrent les bois avaient un certain côté pratique. **-Tout travail mérite salaire, il n'y a pas de raison que vous ne soyez pas payé comme les autres. Et puis connaissant Granny, au bout d'un certain temps, elle va commencer à rétorquer que sa générosité a des limites,** ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, pour souligner qu'elle plaisantait, mais pas trop. Il n'avait de cesse d'appeler les divers établissements « taverne », et cela amusait beaucoup Regina qui se retenait de rire, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il pense qu'elle se moquait de lui. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais il fallait reconnaître que cette appellation désuète avait quelque chose de cocasse. Robin s'étonna à présent de ce que le port d'armes était proscrit dans ce monde. Un sujet plus sérieux qu'il était important de soulever. **-En effet. Comme personne n'a l'autorisation d'en porter, hormis les représentants de la loi comme le shérif, eh bien la sécurité est donc assurée. Quant aux soldats de ce monde, ils portent d'autres type d'armes et uniquement en cas de besoin, lors de leurs patrouilles. Mais nous n'en avons pas dans cette ville. Pas de guerre, non.** Ce devait effectivement être étrange à entendre, et cela faisait sans doute beaucoup de nouveauté. L'ancienne reine se rappelait son étonnement à son réveil dans ce monde si différent du sien. Il avait fallu s'habituer à tout ce quotidien qu'elle ne connaissait pas, tout était nouveau, des habitations aux vêtements en passant par la nourriture.

Alors qu'ils étaient en route, Regina comprit que sa question avait un peu (beaucoup) plombé l'ambiance. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait plus trop l'habitude d'avoir une conversation agréable avec quelqu'un. Et puis c'était vrai, avoir une réputation ne voulait pas dire qu'on se portait coupable de tous les crimes, l'ancienne méchante reine le savait mieux que personne. Elle se sentit stupide de l'avoir peut-être blessé dans le vouloir, cherchant simplement à élucider le mystère du vol de perle. Puis, après quelques instants de marche dans les bois, Robin décréta que l'ambiance était trop calme. Regina s'apprêta à rétorquer que dans une forêt, en pleine nuit, c'était plutôt normal, mais un groupe d'assaillant, mené par les deux idiots de tout à l'heure, fondit sur eux.

 **-Non mais c'est une blague !** ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer l'ancienne reine. Ils semblaient à présent vouloir s'en prendre à Robin, puisqu'il était, vraisemblablement du côté du maire de Storybrooke. Ce qui, d'un certain coté, fit plaisir à cette dernier. Non pas que le groupe veuille s'en prendre à lui, non, mais plutôt que l'ancien voleur soit avec elle. Ils étaient en supériorité numérique, et certains d'eux armés. Comment faire pour se dépêtrer de tout cela sans blesser personne et sans utiliser la magie ? Cela semblait impossible. Dans un élan chevaleresque, Robin vint se placer devant Regina, tel un protecteur valeureux. Cela la toucha mais malgré tout elle restait sur ses gardes, prudente et prête à intervenir. Le pauvre Robin finit, malgré son courage et son agilité bien que relative suite à l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré, par de prendre un coup de poignard, ce qui arracha un sursaut à Regina qui alors fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait la colère l'envahir, le même genre de colère qui l'avait tant de fois par le passé, poussée à commettre l'irréparable. L'un des assaillants venait clairement de déclarer ses intentions : tuer Regina Mills. Comment ramener à la raison ce genre d'individus ? L'un d'eux se précipita sur elle, et l'ancienne méchante reine n'eut d'autre solution que de le repousser avec une force magique invisible. Il alla alors s'écraser dos à un arbre, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Au moins, il n'était pas mort, seulement un peu sonné. Il était clair qu'elle retenait le visage et l'identité de chacun d'entre eux, et que leur arrestation ne saurait se faire attendre. Ils seraient jugés et punis selon les lois actuelles qui régissaient la justice de Storybrooke. Robin l'avait à présent rejoint, après avoir désarmé l'attaquant à la dague. Cette même dague qui avait perforé la chair de l'ancien voleur, qui, pour une raison encore inconnue de Regina, avait fait se serrer son cœur. Elle se baissa pour attraper cette arme blanche qui venait de toucher le sol. **-Ceci servira de pièce à conviction,** dit-elle à l'attention de celui qui avait blessé avec.

Regina portait des gant en cuir donc ses empruntes ne seraient pas dessus. Voyant que certains se relevaient, elle soupira. **-Maintenant ça suffit,** déclara-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Elle prit le bras de Robin, et dans un nuage de fumée, tous deux se volatilisèrent. Ils reprirent forme chez Regina, au milieu de son salon devant la cheminée. Elle fit asseoir Robin sur le canapé, et dans le même élan, posa la dague sur un petit guéridon en fer forgé et en verre situé au coin dudit canapé. **-Vous êtes blessé,** lança-t-elle avec une voix et un regard inquiet. Sans attendre qu'il répondre, Regina alla rapidement chercher une trousse de secours. La vie de son défenseur n'était pas en danger, mais il devait tout de même souffrir. En revenant, elle retira son manteau, laissant apparaitre une tenue assez classe, composée d'une jupe et une veste de tailleur gris foncés sous laquelle elle portait une chemise blanche. La belle brune sortit de la trousse une compresse qu'elle imbiba de désinfectant. **-J'imagine qu'un traitement magique est proscrit ? Retirez votre veste, il faut désinfecter. Ça risque de brûler…** De sa main libre, elle l'aida à ôter sa veste et ouvrir sa chemise afin de mettre à l'air libre la plaie. Elle appliqua ensuite la compresse d'alcool avec délicatesse sur la blessure. Ça devait faire un mal de chien… **-Je suis désolée…** Bien sûr, ça n'apaiserait pas sa douleur, mais Regina était sincère. Elle se sentait coupable. La culpabilité était un sentiment qu'elle avait peu ressenti ces dernières années. Et c'était vraiment quelque chose d'horrible. Si elle avait décidé d'attendre le lendemain matin pour aller le trouver à son campement, jamais elle n'aurait été attaquée par les deux individus, et jamais Robin n'aurait eu à intervenir. Et donc, jamais il n'aurait été blessé ainsi. Il semblait pourtant connaître les risques lorsqu'il décida de prendre sa défense contre la dizaine d'assaillants. Pourquoi donc se préoccuper du sort de celle que quasiment tout le monde en ville détestait ? Tout en continuant de nettoyer la blessure, Regina remonta son regard jusqu'au visage de Robin. A présent, il était réellement temps de le remercier. **-J'imagine que je vous dois un « merci » cette fois,** dit-elle d'une voix douce.


	9. Chapter 9

ROBIN

Malgré les allégations du jeune homme à la perle volée et malgré l'amertume, Robin reprenait peu à peu son calme. Le regard de Regina la trahissait et laissait poindre une petite culpabilité qui rassura l'ancien voleur au grand cœur. Elle semblait le croire, voir, même le comprendre. Une question de réputation vraisemblablement. Pourtant, Robin avait beau cherché, il peinait à comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes s'échinaient à continuer la divulgation de méchantes rumeurs à l'encontre de cette femme plus préoccupée par le confort de ses nouveaux invités, que par les calomnies répandues. **« -J'ai l'impression que vous aussi vous savez ce que c'est d'avoir une réputation qui vous colle à la peau. En rentrant, je parlerai de vous à mes hommes. »** lança-t-il alors qu'ils commençaient à se mouvoir pour rejoindre la civilisation. **« - Je leur demanderai aussi de ne pas porter d'armes comme il est d'usage ici. »** Il songea au shérif, la ville en possédait un, se pouvait-il qu'il soit question du même être abject qui lui avait tout prit et qui s'en serait sorti impunément en se retrouvant amnésique dans cette ville. Le cœur serré, compressé même, Robin tâchait de ne rien laisser paraître au risque d'ouvrir de vieilles blessures en mettant des mots sur ses maux. Il se reprit alors et lança presque solennellement qu'il s'emploierait dès demain à retrouver la perle volée pour faire taire les accusations qui plainaient sur lui. Toutefois, ils eurent à peine le temps de faire quelques pas dans les bois, qu'une horde de malotrus avides de vengeance, quitta les ténèbres de la nuit pour se faire connaître de l'ancien prince des voleurs et de l'ancienne méchante reine.

Il ne la connaissait pas, mais ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de craindre pour sa sécurité. Malgré sa blessure à l'épaule, une blessure engendrée par un coup de dague, Robin se tenait prêt à intervenir à nouveau en cas de danger. Et s'il fallait livrer bataille pour protéger cette femme, il se livrerait, sans la moindre hésitation, à corps perdu dans le combat. Robin de Locksley avait un code d'honneur, et même s'il n'était plus dans son monde, il refusait de s'en affranchir. C'est ainsi qu'il était et tant pis si cet élan chevaleresque semblait anachronique dans un monde aussi moderne. On ne transige pas avec un code d'honneur. Faisant abstraction de sa blessure, l'ancien chevalier du Roi Richard, se précipita vers celle qui dans un autre temps, aurait pu être une damoiselle en détresse. Les hommes encore conscients se redressèrent. Robin redoutait qu'ils soient prêts à en découdre à nouveau. Si l'hypothèse venait à se présenter, il savait la lutte âpre avec une blessure à l'épaule qui commençait à le gêner suffisamment pour l'handicaper dans la perspective d'un corps-à-corps. Regina s'approcha de la dague et la prit en main la désignant comme « pièce à conviction » Robin la regarda interloquer, incapable de comprendre de quoi il était question. Le voleur s'approcha donc de son précieux arc pour le remettre non sans mal autour de son épaule perforée. Il prit grand soin d'observer chacun des assaillants pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Madame le Maire ne s'embarrassa pas de formalités et l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'ils disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Robin des Bois, qui de par son passé, n'avait pas la plus grande des affections pour l'univers ésotérique, fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans les bois, mais à l'intérieur d'une charmante maison de style victorien, un style tellement moderne qu'il en fut déséquilibré au sens propre comme au figuré. **« - Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Où sommes-nous ?! »** bredouillait-il encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine et son regard partait dans toutes les directions. Présentement, ils avaient élu domicile dans le salon, une pièce richement décorée. Robin, ne sentant aucun danger à l'horizon, se calma peu à peu et prit le temps d'observer ladite pièce. Regina le conduisit avec précaution sur le confortable canapé blanc disposé en face d'une élégante cheminée. Le cœur du voleur, au vu de la série de péripéties qu'il venait de vivre, continuait à cogner avec vigueur contre sa poitrine venant ainsi accentuer la petite plaie causée par la dague. Par fierté, notre héros tâchait de ne rien laissait paraître et serrait un peu plus fort la mâchoire. Madame le Maire le sortit de sa torpeur, l'obligeant ainsi à braquer son regard océanique sur ses délicieuses perles chocolatées. L'inquiétude qui émanait des yeux de la reine, n'était pas feinte et sa voix elle-même appuyait ce constat. Aussitôt et sans laisser le temps à son invité de reprendre la parole, l'ancienne reine se leva et quitta précipitamment la pièce sans rien ajouter. Robin se retrouva donc seul dans le salon, un statut qui lui permit de prendre le temps d'observer le salon dans le détail. La quintessence de la modernité, voilà ce qui se détachait de ses premières observations, mais intrigué, il continua à observer les lieux. Les meubles, en bois portaient de magnifiques enluminures, le tapis qui recouvrait le sol était imposant et judicieusement choisi. Il laissa son regard se poser sur quelques tableaux, sur les quelques petites statues en marbre représentant de gracieux chevaux. Du bel ouvrage en somme. Son regard se posa alors sur les quelques cadres photos qui trônaient sur la cheminée. **« -C'est incroyable ! »** dit-il en prenant l'un d'entre eux entre ses mains. **« -Cette peinture est saisissante, cela paraît tellement réaliste »** Il prit un autre cadre et y découvrit un petit garçon souriant posant fièrement avec sa mère. Robin, reconnaissant Regina, esquissa un petit sourire alors que cette dernière refit son apparition avec ce qu'il faut pour soigner son invité.

 **« -Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je n'ai rien, ça n'est qu'une petite égratignure. »** déclara l'ancien voleur qui posa aussitôt le cadre sur la cheminée. Il remarqua l'absence du manteau, mais plus encore la tenue stricte pour le commun des mortels, mais qui aux yeux de Robin mettait en valeur un corps loin d'être indésirable. À ce moment précis, focalisé sur elle, l'ancien héros de Sherwood ne ressentait plus rien, du moins pour le moment. **« -Qu'allez-vous faire ?! »** lança-t-il intrigué lorsqu'elle sortit de la trousse de secours, une compresse qu'elle s'apprêtait à imbiber de désinfectant. **« -Je vais bien »** dit-il après qu'elle lui demanda de retirer sa veste. Il ne put résister bien longtemps au vu du regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. **« -Bien, j'ose vous faire confiance alors ! »** Il commença de ce fait, à se défaire de cette chose que l'on appelait « une veste ». De sa main libre, Regina l'aida également. Une fois la veste enlevée, il fallait dès à présent se défaire de la chemise, du moins l'ouvrir suffisamment pour que madame le maire puisse commencer à jouer les infirmières. Quatre boutons de la chemise en flanelle rouge, furent défaits un à un avant que la plaie ne soit voyante. Par chance, le sang n'avait pas encore coagulé, ce qui rendait le travail plus simple encore. Regina appliqua la compresse imbibée d'alcool avec mille et une précautions. Robin serra la mâchoire, mais il restait calme, presque impassible tout en regardant la jolie brune droit dans les yeux. Il avait mal, assez pour que ses phalanges commencent à blanchir tant il serrait les poings, mais par fierté et parce qu'il était habitué à ce genre de douleurs, il tâchait de se montrer impassible.

Les secondes s'espacèrent, Robin continuait à rester calme, il se permit même de sourire lorsque Regina s'excusa tout en continuer à tapoter la plaie avec la compresse. **« -Ne vous en faites pas, la douleur est comme une vieille amie. Je l'ai apprivoisé depuis bien longtemps. »** D'ailleurs les quelques cicatrices qu'il portait sur son torse et dans son dos pouvaient en témoigner. **« -J'ai connu bien pire et je dois reconnaître que c'est très agréable de voir une aussi charmante personne vous prodiguez les premiers soins. »** Il lui sourit à nouveau, pour cette fois la rassurée et lui faire comprendre à sa manière, qu'elle s'en sortait très bien. **« - Mais je suppose que ça n'est pas à cause de vos talents de guérisseuse que vous me présenter des excuses. Si je peux me permettre, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Quand une charmante demoiselle en détresse a besoin d'aide, je fais ce que je peux pour l'aider. »** Elle continua à nettoyer la blessure, puis posa à nouveau son regard sur le visage de son patient d'un jour, osant enfin le remercier d'une voix douce. **« -Sans vouloir vous offensez, après de telles péripéties, vous me devez au moins une tournée dans l'une de vos tavernes. Mais je suis magnanime, je serais me satisfaire de ce « merci »**


	10. Chapter 10

REGINA

Robin semblait incroyablement bien comprendre son interlocutrice. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était que de ne pouvoir se débarrasser d'une réputation, certes méritée, que Regina possédait encore auprès des nouveaux arrivants. Elle avait été ravie d'entendre qu'il comprenait la loi locale qui proscrivait le port d'une arme, et qu'il en toucherait mot à ses hommes. C'était parfait. Mais la conversation fut interrompue par le retour des assaillants qui semblaient cette fois décidés, non seulement à tuer l'ancienne méchante reine, mais à punir l'archer qui avait été si gentiment son protecteur. Après que ce dernier n'ait été blessé, madame le maire mit fin au combat en disparaissant avec Robin dans un nuage de fumée violette, rappelant ainsi aux attaquants qu'elle était toujours détentrice de cette magie puissante qui, de ce fait, faisait d'eux des inconscients suicidaires. A présent téléportés tous deux dans le salon de la maison de Regina, Robin semblait déboussolé. Elle leva les mains vers lui pour le rassurer. **-Allons, calmez-vous, nous sommes chez moi. Vous ne risquez plus rien.** Elle laissa ensuite seul un court instant pour aller chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle sourit en le voyant s'extasier devant l'incroyable ressemblance de la « peinture ». **-Il s'agit d'une photographie, c'est pour cela que la ressemblance est plus grande qu'avec une peinture, c'est parce que l'image est saisie et reportée sur du papier. Je vous montrerai à quoi ressemble un appareil photo, si vous voulez.** Puis, la belle brune, après avoir aidé l'archer à se défaire des tissus qui camouflaient sa blessure, imbiba une compresse de produit. Robin sembla s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais simplement nettoyer la blessure pour éviter qu'elle ne s'infecte.** Regina s'affairait consciencieusement à désinfecter la plaie, ayant beaucoup de mal à ne pas garder ses iris rivés sur son beau blessé. La situation était totalement incroyable, voire incongrue. En mec qui se respecte, Robin avait protesté à l'intention de l'ancienne reine de le soigner, et cela l'avait faite sourire quand elle s'était éclipsée pour aller chercher la trousse de premiers soins. Ses mains, à présent dégantées, étaient précises et avaient presque fini leur œuvre. Il déclara qu'il en fallait plus pour lui faire peur. Elle sourit et n'hésita plus à le regarder dans les yeux. **-J'ai cru remarquer cela. Vous avez été très courageux.**

La maire de Storybrooke avait un peu de mal quand il s'agissait d'être aimable et complimenter quelqu'un. La seule personne avec qui elle avait l'habitude de le faire était Henry. Et elle n'allait surement pas le féliciter comme un enfant de huit ans… Robin était tout simplement désarmant de surprise : malgré la situation qui devait être bien désagréable pour lui, il arrivait encore à la complimenter, ce qui fit quasiment rougir Regina en même temps qu'un rire, qui visait d'avantage à masquer sa timidité, émanait de sa gorge. **-Avez-vous toujours été un éternel flatteur ?** Regina déposa la compresse souillée dans la trousse. La plaie de saignait plus, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Un sourire de satisfaction orna les lèvres roses de l'ancienne méchante reine qui attrapa un lot de pansements à strap. **-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la plaie n'est pas assez profonde pour nécessiter des points.** Reportant à nouveau sa concentration sur la blessure dont elle s'occupait, madame le maire retira les emballages des pansements et les appliqua un par un le long de la petite ouverture dans la chair de Robin. Tout en terminant de fixer par-dessus tout le cela une compresse stérile, elle contemplait cette déchirure infligée dans l'épaule de l'ancien voleur, elle songeait qu'il aurait une cicatrice par sa faute, parce qu'elle avait voulu bien faire et qu'elle avait foiré en beauté. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle n'arriverait pas à changer. Elle repensait aux paroles des assaillants, et peu à peu son sourire s'effaçait. Henry serait tellement déçu si elle baissait les bras, mais atteindre le but fixé semblait si difficile, la lumière au bout du chemin semblait si loin, presqu'impossible à atteindre. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à tout cela, car ses émotions menaçaient de gagner la surface, et ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se laisser aller, pas devant ce presqu'inconnu. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se montrer faible. Déjà qu'il avait jugé nécessaire de lui venir en aide, alors que clairement elle aurait très bien pu se débrouiller seule. Du moins, c'était ce dont elle essayait de se persuader. Bref, malgré les paroles réconfortantes de l'ancien voleur de Sherwood, Regina avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas culpabiliser quant à l'issue des événements. Un innocent avait été blessé en voulant l'aider, la protéger ! Depuis quand personne n'avait voulu aider ou protéger Regina de son plein gré ? Cet homme l'avait fait, cet homme magnifique et courageux, avait fait abstraction du danger pour prendre la défense de la méchante reine, et tout ce qu'il avait récolté, ce n'était qu'une vilaine blessure à l'épaule.

Alors qu'elle luttait contre cet affreux sentiment, Robin parvint encore à la faire sourire, et même rire. Il n'avait pas tort, elle lui devait bien plus qu'un « merci », c'était l'évidence-même. Un diner ou un verre ? Mais il était clair que c'était la moindre des choses ! **-Oh, oui bien entendu… C'est le moins que je puisse faire, bredouilla-t-elle avait un sourire qui avait de nouveau gagné ses lèvres. Vous n'aurez qu'à me donner vos disponibilités…** A présent que les soins avaient été prodigués, Regina se redressa, lissa machinalement les pans de sa jupe et regarda Robin. Il se faisait tard, elle n'allait pas le laisser rentrer chez lui tout seul alors que les agresseurs étaient encore en liberté. **-Vous passerez la nuit ici, c'est plus prudent. On en sait jamais, ils sont peut-être toujours dehors… J'ai une chambre d'amis des plus confortables. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Bien entendu, ça ne comptera pas comme le verre que je vous dois** , dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. En attendant sa réponse, elle rangea tout ce qui trainait dans la petite trousse qu'elle déposa sur le guéridon qui avait déjà accueilli la dague qui avait blessé Robin. **-Je reviens** , annonça-t-elle en emportant aussi la dague qu'elle avait prise avec une autre compresse. Elle alla dans son bureau pour déposer la pièce à conviction sur son bureau. En revenant en direction du salon, elle prit son téléphone sans la poche de son manteau et envoya un sms à Emma, pour la prévenir qu'elle aurait du travail. La maitresse de maison rejoint alors le salon, non sans avoir attrapé une bouteille d'un excellent Whisky. **-Alors, partant pour un petit verre ?** Il fallait bien admettre qu'après une telle aventure, un petit remontant n'était pas de trop. Regina vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil situé juste à côté du canapé, posa la bouteille sur la table basse, et attrapa deux verres en cristal dans un petit tiroir de ladite table. Elle ne tarda pas à déboucher le contenant du liquide ambré qui dégageait à présent une agréable odeur.


	11. Chapter 11

ROBIN

Durant toute l'opération et ce malgré la douleur provoquée par l'alcool venu désinfecter l'héroïque blessure, Robin ne put se résoudre à la quitter des yeux. Tout chez cette femme était agréable, même la petite cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure. Mais la jeune femme était aussi un ravissement pour ses autres sens. Sa main douce et chaude aurait pu, un nombre de fois incalculable depuis le premier contact, lui procurait des frissons tant ce contact était agréable. Son parfum d'une féminité sans égale était lui aussi pourvu de douceur. Et les quelques notes fruitées de son shampoing n'avaient de cesse de séduire l'ancien bandit. Ils se connaissaient à peine et la proximité qui s'imposait à eux, ne semblait les gêner le moins du monde, au contraire. La douleur encore présente n'avait pour ainsi dire pas ébranlé le voleur qui se permit quelques gentils compliments qui lui valurent un sourire et une petite question qui ne le laissa pas de marbre.

 **« -Moi un éternel flatteur ? Peut-être ! Mais peut-être que je me contente juste d'affubler les bons compliments aux bonnes personnes. »** dit-il en observant sa blessure tandis que son hôtesse se délestait de la compresse pour saisir le pansement qu'elle s'apprêtait à disposer sur la plaie qui selon ses dires, n'était pas assez profonde pour bénéficier de points de suture. **« -Excusez-moi ! Des points ?! »** Le sourcil levé, Robin se demandait bien de quoi il était question, lui qui venait d'un monde où la médecine était au moins aussi obscure que la magie. **« - Je suppose que le fait que la blessure ne nécessite pas de points est une bonne chose ? Pardonnez-moi, je dois vous paraître…dépassé ? »** Il lui sourit à nouveau et comme prit d'une révélation, il leva les yeux au plafond. **« -C'est de la suture n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'étions peut-être pas si dépassés dans notre ancien royaume. Je me souviens d'avoir expérimenté cela avec l'un de mes plus fidèles compagnons d'infortune. C'était douloureux pour le coup et nous n'avions pas de compresses. L'opération ne fut pas une grande réussite. D'ailleurs, je conserve encore aujourd'hui les stigmates de ces soins ratés sur mon biceps. La cicatrice n'est pas jolie, mais faisait son petit effet. »** Mais le sourire s'éclipsa peu à peu, se rappelant aux bons souvenirs de Petit Jean, Robin pensa aussi aux derniers instants et à la fuite. La culpabilité l'assaillit dès lors. Il en était de même pour Regina qui contemplait la blessure à présent désinfectée. **« - Hey, ne vous sentez pas coupable pour ça ! C'est juste une cicatrice rien de plus vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez, je suis le seul à blâmer. C'est moi et moi seul qui ait pris la décision de me battre, vous ne m'avez rien demandé. De ce fait, je vous exempte de toute culpabilité et puis c'est dommage de voir autant de tristesse venir ternir le doux sourire de votre visage. »**

Il ne lui en avait pas fallu davantage pour à nouveau la rallier à sa cause et laissait son sourire reprendre le dessus. Robin semblait ravi, car voir une telle femme alourdit par une culpabilité qui n'avait aucune raison d'être, le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, tout allait bien, cette blessure n'était qu'une petite égratignure rien de plus aux yeux de Robin qui se retrouva prit au dépourvu lorsque sa charmante interlocutrice accepta volontiers et sans la moindre hésitation, sa proposition **. « -Je... euh... Vous êtes d'accord ? Vraiment ? Pour tout, vous avouez, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous acceptiez aussi rapidement. J'imagine que la blessure a fait son petit effet. Finalement, je m'en sors plutôt bien non ? »** lança-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie avant de reprendre son sérieux **. « - Pour ce qui est des disponibilités, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je ne suis pas accaparé, je me plie donc à vos désirs Milady… euh non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, c'est un peu trop tendancieux. »** Les soins à présent achevés, Madame le Maire se releva du confortable canapé blanc sur lequel elle était assise depuis de longues minutes. Robin se redressa à son tour faisant ainsi face à Regina. Il récupéra sa veste et commença à fermer les boutons de sa chemise sans se douter de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son hôte. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à enfiler sa veste quand la voix suave de celle qui avait illuminé sa soirée malgré les péripéties, le stoppa dans son action. « -Écoutez c'est vraiment très gentil de vous soucier autant de ma sécurité, mais... il ne parvint à terminer sa phrase. Il voyait bien que l'inquiétude avait rejaillit dans ce délicieux regard et au vu de son état il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'effrayer Roland en rentrant au campement. ****

 **« -J'imagine qu'il est préférable que je reste un peu alors et je serais bien idiot de ne point accepter quelque chose à boire en votre compagnie. »** La demoiselle ramassa ainsi tout ce qui traînait dont la fameuse dague et une compresse non utilisée. Puis elle s'éloigna lentement, laissant la possibilité à Robin de contempler sa chute de rein tout aussi agréable à regarder que le reste. Pour sortir de sa contemplation au combien masculine, il se donna une petite claque sur la joue et acheva de se rhabiller avant de se redresser pour retrouver le hall et mieux observer les lieux. Il reprit en main quelques cadres photo, fasciné par ce prodige dont il ignorait tout. Regina revint alors au salon avec une bouteille et deux verres. L'ancien voleur tourna les talons et la retrouva **« -Je visitais les lieux ! Je suis intrigué par toute cette modernité pour ne rien, vous cachez. »** Son regard se posa sur la bouteille et les deux verres. **« -Je suppose que c'est un bon breuvage ! Vous me gâtez pour que j'ai envie de vous sauver tous les jours »** déclara le voleur avant de rejoindre son hôtesse. Il s'installa au milieu du canapé près à boire le verre tant attendu. Regina versa un fond de liquide ambré dans l'un des verres de cristal qu'elle tendit à son protecteur **. « -A la vôtre »** dit-il en avalant cul sec le contenu du verre et de se laisser surprendre **. « -Wow, effectivement c'est...un sacré breuvage. Est-ce magique ?»**


	12. Chapter 12

REGINA

Robin semblait parfois surpris par les termes employés par Regina, et elle-même se rappelait que lui, contrairement à elle, n'avait pas passé vingt-huit ans dans ce monde, qui avait tout de différent du leur. Ainsi, le terme de « points » semblait être un mot exotique. Lorsqu'enfin il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, madame le maire hocha la tête en souriant. **-Oui, c'est cela, des points de suture, lorsqu'on recoud une plaie. Je suis désolée, j'oublie que dans notre monde, les choses sont différentes. Je suis navrée que vous ayez eu à en subir. Sachez qu'ici, néanmoins, lorsque cela arrive, les médecins, que vous appelez guérisseurs, administrent un anesthésiant local, ainsi, la douleur ne se sent pas.** L'archer se vanta que si la cicatrice laissée par les dernières sutures qu'il avait eues n'était pas jolie, au moins elle faisait son petit effet, ce qui fit sourire la maîtresse de maison. Un tel homme n'avait certainement pas besoin de ce genre de chose pour faire de l'effet aux femmes, c'était certain.

L'ancien voleur de Sherwood paraissait, une fois encore, avoir deviné les pensées de Regina. Celle-ci était vraiment peu habituée à cela, et haussa un sourcil. **-Vous semblez, vous aussi, avoir certains dons : est-ce que lire dans les pensées en fait partie ?** demanda-t-elle amusée. **C'est vrai, je n'avais rien demandé, d'ailleurs je ne demande jamais rien, et j'aurais très bien pu m'en tirer toute seule. Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher vos chances de vous défouler, vous sembliez en avoir besoin…** ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de taquinerie. C'eut été quelqu'un d'autre, l'ancienne reine du pays enchanté aurait très mal pris qu'on parle à sa place. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, tout chez cet homme lui était adorable. Robin semblait surpris qu'elle ait accepté sa proposition de remerciement en l'invitant à boire un verre, et cela la fit sourire. **-Pourquoi est-ce si surprenant ? Me prenez-vous pour une ingrate ?** demanda-t-elle en souriant et penchant la tête de côté. En s'enquérant des disponibilités de celui qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus séduisant à mesure que les secondes passaient, elle se rappela qu'évidemment il ne travaillait pas, ce qu'il s'empressa de préciser. **-Je vois. Eh bien, demain, nous serons jeudi. Un verre demain soir ?** Demanda-t-elle en souriant. **Je peux vous emmener au Rabbit Hole, c'est le bar le plus prisé de la ville. Ah oui, ici on ne dit plus "taverne", mais bar, ou pub parfois.** La simple idée de le revoir réchauffait son cœur, c'était un sentiment étrange qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Son sourire se transforma en rire lorsqu'il remarqua que sa réplique pouvait avoir un double sens. **-Je n'allais pas vous le faire remarquer, mais puisque vous le dites…**

La galanterie de Robin n'en finissait plus de surprendre Regina. Elle n'avait en effet plus l'habitude d'une telle attitude chevaleresque envers elle. Une fois assise, jambes croisées, elle lui tendit son verre de whisky avant de prendre le sien, et n'eut rien le temps de dire que son invité avait ingurgité sa boisson cul-sec, ce qui la laissa bouche bée une seconde durant. Puis elle sourit et but une gorgée avant de reposer le verre sur la table. **-Le whisky n'a rien de magique, si ce n'est qu'il a la propriété, comme tout alcool fort, de changer les personnes qui en abusent** , dit-elle en souriant **. Je ne me serais jamais permise de vous faire boire une potion magique sans votre accord. Je… ne fais plus ça** , ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.La magie, Regina connaissait plutôt bien, et en effet, les alcools ne faisaient pas partie des ingrédients à utiliser. Quant à son passé, elle essayait de toutes ses forces de le laisser derrière elle. ****

Un homme pareil, il avait forcément une femme et des enfants, c'était sûr ! A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Il semblait parfait en tous points : gentil, respectueux, protecteur, charmant au plus haut point, et il n'était pas dénué d'humour, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Bref, absolument pas fait pour la méchante reine. Peut-être restait-il simplement par politesse. Cette option semblait la plus logique. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, songeant qu'elle était bien égoïste d'ainsi le garder ici. Il avait manifesté le souhait de rentrer chez lui un peu plus tôt, et elle l'avait en quelque sorte amadoué avec un verre de whisky. Est-ce qu'elle recommençait, sans s'en apercevoir, à manipuler autrui ?Regina s'en rendait compte, elle commençait à avoir l'esprit embrouillé. Ses réflexions partaient dans tous les sens, et elle avait du mal à distinguer ce qui était objectif et ce qui ne l'était pas. Etait-ce les émotions liées aux événements de la soirée, était-ce la fatigue ? Etait-ce le fait qu'elle était très troublée par cet homme assis juste à côté d'elle ? Madame le maire était perturbée ce soir, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool. Surtout qu'elle n'en était qu'à son premier verre, il lui en fallait bien d'avantage pour perdre le contrôle. D'ailleurs, jamais elle ne s'autorisait à le perdre. Machinalement, voyant le verre vide de Robin, elle se pencha pour le resservir. **-Vous voulez peut-être manger quelque chose ?** demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. **J'avais fait une tarte aux pommes pour mon fils, mais finalement il est allé dormir chez… quelqu'un.** Elle n'allait pas dire « chez son autre mère », certainement pas. Elle avait beaucoup de peine à supporter la simple idée de devoir partager Henry avec cette « sauveuse » que tout le monde trouvait si parfaite. Mais elle avait promis à son fils de changer, de faire des efforts, alors elle tolérait Emma, et tâchait d'être aimable avec elle, même si de voir Henry l'aimer, peut-être plus qu'elle, lui déchirait le cœur. Après tout, seul le bonheur du petit comptait. Et il l'aidait à reprendre espoir de trouver le sien un jour. ****

Robin avait manifesté de la curiosité quant à la modernité de la ville, de ses habitations notamment lorsqu'il avait observé les petits cadres photos de Regina. **-Vous avez peut-être des questions concernant la ville, la vie ici ? N'hésitez pas, je suis là pour ça, si je peux vous faciliter la vie, demandez-moi ce que vous voulez.** Elle aussi se rendant compte que sa phrase était un peu tendancieuse, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à bredouiller. **-Enfin, je veux dire... Vous me suivez?**


	13. Chapter 13

ROBIN

Les personnes qui peuvent se targuer de bien connaître Robin sont rares tant l'homme est peu docile. Ainsi, Robin est une sorte d'animal sauvage, un de ceux que l'on apprivoise avec difficultés tant il est difficile pour lui d'aller vers les autres. D'ailleurs, il n'en éprouve plus vraiment le besoin. Après tout, il a son cercle d'amis, son fils, tous suffisent à son épanouissement « social » Et puis, il n'est pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour se projeter sur un long terme auquel il n'aspire pas. Les femmes ? Un sujet dont il ne faut pas parler. Pas timide pour un sou, il fut un temps séducteur, du genre invétéré, les quelques femmes du groupe peuvent en témoigner, mais cette période somme toute révolue n'appartient pas à ce monde, il est donc inutile de s'étendre. Et puis s'il se voulait charmeur, il est important de préciser qu'il n'est jamais allé au-delà de quelques compliments. Car malgré les décennies écoulées depuis sa mort, Robin est toujours fidèle à Marianne ce qui explique le fait qu'il n'est jamais cherché à la remplacer. Ici ou ailleurs, son code d'honneur reste inchangé et ne pas trahir la mémoire de Marianne demeure l'un des grands principes auquel il tient malgré les viles tentations et il y en a. Robin est séduisant et le sait au vu des regards lancés par les quelques femmes qu'il a pu croiser. Mais malgré ses attraits plus qu' avantageux Robin est toujours resté insensible aux appels féminins au grand dam des esprits lubriques et au combien masculin qui le côtoyaient depuis toujours. Aussi naïf que cela pouvait être, le voleur avait offert son cœur à une seule femme qu'il avait aimé de toute son âme et jamais plus, il s'en était convaincu, son cœur ne battra pour une autre… Toutefois, les trois points de suspension laissent sous-entendre que cette impossibilité n'est pas immuable bien au contraire. Mais pour l'heure, le voleur continuait à s'en convaincre.

L'ancien chevalier venait de boire son verre de Whisky d'une seule traite, ne prenant pas la peine de savourer le vieux liquide ambré. Le vieux briscard des tavernes se laissa donc surprendre par l'amertume de la boisson, forcé de constater qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir de la boire aussi rapidement. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement lorsque le liquide dévala sa gorge. Cependant, par fierté, il ne laissa rien paraître et fit mine de savourer tandis que Regina lui apportait quelques nuances sur le whisky et ses propriétés non-magiques. **« - Oui effectivement. Je peux attester de cela. Frère Tuck, l'un de mes compagnons d'aventure, fabriquait lui-même son propre alcool et je peux vous dire qu'après avoir absorbé quelques lampées de ce breuvage, nous changions tout du tout au tout. Un frère magicien, cet homme de foi. »** Il lui rendit son sourire, ravi de partager cette anecdote avec elle. Dans la lancée, Madame le Maire fit savoir à son invité qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise de lui faire boire une potion à son insu, qu'elle ne faisait plus cela. Un léger malaise s'instaura dès lors entre les deux protagonistes. **« -On change tous »** lança l'archer, pas sûr de trouver les mots justes. La belle brune semblait à présent gênée pour une raison qui échappait à notre héros qui posa son verre sur la table. Son regard se posa une fois encore sur la demoiselle qui venait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, puis en parfaite maîtresse de maison, elle se pencha pour resservir son invité et lui proposa de se restaurer. Robin qui n'avait décidément pas fini d'être surpris la regarda interloquer.

 **« - Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, mais pour ne rien vous cachez je suis intrigué par cette…tarte aux pommes. Alors, pourquoi pas ! »** Il sourit se pinçant légèrement la langue. Ce genre de sourire n'était pas anodin et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait offert à une femme, il avait par la suite épousé. Ce souvenir troubla davantage l'ancien archer qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était autant attiré par cette femme. Bien sûr, il y avait le physique et il fallait être idiot pour ne pas la regarder et décrocher la mâchoire. Regina était parfaite de la tête aux pieds, et même cet adjectif semblait dérisoire pour la décrire. À cela s'ajouter un sourire à damner tous les saints de cette foutue planète. Et si seulement elle n'était qu'un physique les choses seraient plus simples pour Robin et il est indéniable qu'il n'en serait pas autant troublé. Regina était donc aussi belle qu'elle était intelligente, comment résistait avec de tels atouts ? Puis pour ne pas paraître idiot et pour que la conversation perdure, il se lança dans un nouveau sujet qu'il espérait maîtrisait pour faire bonne impression. **« - Dites-moi, votre fils, c'est Henry n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai croisé à plusieurs reprises en fait ! Roland, mon fils me parle souvent de lui. Il l'a rencontré à ….dans cet endroit où l'on éduque les enfants. J'étais d'ailleurs très surpris d'y voir Blanche. Votre fils m'a l'air d'être un brave garçon, vous devez être fier de lui, j'imagine tout comme il doit être fier de sa maman ! »**

Il reprit son verre en main et préféra le délester d'une petite gorgée, il avait compris la leçon de toute évidence. Passé ce petit intermède, il reposa le verre sur la table et continua à faire la conversation bien décidé à enrichir l'échange. **« -Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul adepte de l'ambiguïté dans le choix de mes mots ! Nous sommes deux, donc je vous pardonne et ne vous faites pas, j'avais compris. Pour ce qui est de la ville, j'ai tant de questions ! Déjà où sont donc les chevaux ? Les carrosses en sont dépourvus, mais roule quand même. Je ne comprends pas ! Et ils me semblent bien étrange pour des carrosses. Et les croques monsieur ? Il y a-t-il vraiment des "monsieur" à l'intérieur ? Et toutes ces échoppes, c'est fascinant, autant que la lumière qui paraît lorsque le soleil se couche. Je serais tenté de croire que c'est de la magie, mais non, il est question de modernité ? AH pardon, j'ai l'air bête à poser toutes ces questions. C'est juste que je n'imaginais pas le monde sans magie de la sorte. Je suis un peu perdu pour ne rien vous cachez ! Tout est arrivé si rapidement. Allons-nous un jour retourner dans notre monde ? Pardon c'est une question maladroite. Quand je vois ce que ces malotrus vous ont fait, j'ose imaginé qu'il vous est difficile d'entrevoir un retour dans notre monde. Vous savez, j'ai beau cherché, j'ai du mal à voir la Méchante Reine. Et très sincèrement, je serais malhonnête si je vous jugeais sur vos actes passés. La vie ne m'a pas ménagé, moi aussi j'ai commis des erreurs, j'ai même failli commettre l'irréparable par vengeance, mais comme vous, je tâche de me racheter chaque jour, pour moi, pour mes amis, pour mon fils, tout comme vous. Les enfants nous voient comme nous sommes contrairement aux autres qui nous lancerons des pierres à la moindre occasion. Vous êtes devenu une bonne personne pour Henry, ça je n'en doute pas madame le Maire. »**


	14. Chapter 14

REGINA

Robin de Locksley était réellement surprenant, il avait une conversation agréable, d'ailleurs il parlait beaucoup et devançait parfois les dires de Regina, ce qui dans un autre monde et à une autre époque l'aurait agacée, mais ici et maintenant, elle se sentait parfaitement heureuse de cet échange qui lui était des plus agréables. De plus il n'était pas dépourvu d'humour, et le mieux de tout : il était franc. On pouvait donc l'affirmer, sans aucun jeu de mots : Robin avait plusieurs cordes à son arc. Regina l'avait resservi et écarquilla légèrement les yeux à sa réflexion sur les alcools avant d'esquisser un petit rire en l'entendant parler de frère Tuck. Voyant néanmoins que suite à cela, évoquer une éventuelle boisson aux propriétés magiques qu'elle aurait pu lui faire boire instaura un léger malaise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si lui aussi avait des doutes sur elle et son engagement à changer. Mais il avait l'air d'être plutôt optimiste et même de croire profondément aux changements que chacun était capable d'accomplir dans sa vie. Pour une fois qu'un homme semblait ne pas voir que la Méchante Reine en elle, il ne fallait pas le faire se ranger du même côté que la plupart des gens de la ville. Aussi, Regina se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin. **-Je reviens.** La jolie maire de Storybrooke resservit son invité au verre vide avant de se lever en direction de la cuisine. Il avait accepté une part de tarte aux pommes. Son pommier, c'était en quelques sortes la petite activité « détente » de Regina. Elle l'avait depuis une éternité et passait un temps considérable à s'en occuper. Il donnait de belles pommes rouges, ses préférées. Arrivée dans sa cuisine, elle prit quelques secondes, appuyée sur le plan de travail en marbre, pour essayer de réaliser ce qui se passait. Mais force était de constater qu'elle n'y comprenait rien. Tout son esprit était embrouillé, sens dessus-dessous. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau une adolescente, le cœur battant pour un garçon d'écurie. Sauf que cette fois, elle était une femme, une mère, avec des responsabilités, le cœur battant pour un voleur. Ancien voleur, plutôt. Elle se retourna, adossée au même plan de travail, croisant les bras avec un sourire qu'elle aurait qualifié de niais si elle l'avait vu dans un miroir. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre quelque peu ses esprits, et sortit une jolie assiette finement décorée ainsi qu'une cuiller en argent, et coupa une part de tarte aux pommes qu'elle disposa au milieu de la porcelaine, avant d'y ajoutée une pointe de chantilly maison qui sortait du frigo. Elle rangea le tout et prit l'assiette dans une main, une bouteille de cidre fait à base des pommes de son pommiers et un autre verre, à pied cette fois, avant de se re-diriger vers le salon. Il ne fallait pas faire attendre son invité.

 **-Et voilà. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez peut-être goûter à du cidre. Il est aussi fait avec les pommes de mon pommier.** Et puis boire quelque chose de moins fort ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal. Elle déposa le tout devant lui avant de se rasseoir, et de terminer à son tour son verre de Whisky.L'ancien voleur évoqua Henry, puisque Regina en avait parlé en disant que la tarte aux pommes était à la base pour lui. Elle fut flattée de l'entendre dire de choses aussi gentilles. En maman qui se respecte, elle était forcément très fière lorsque l'on complimentait son enfant. Regina eut un grand sourire empli de tendresse aux lèvres. Elle aurait pu passer des heures entières à parler de son fils. Il n'était pas son fils biologique, mais cela ne changeait rien, elle l'aimait au plus haut point, elle donnerait sa vie pour lui sans hésiter une seule microseconde s'il le fallait. Et Robin aussi en avait un alors, cela fit sourire d'avantage Regina, qui s'accouda sur l'accotoir de son fauteuil du coté de Robin.- **Alors vous avez un fils aussi ? De quel âge ?** Lui aussi avait Mary-Margaret comme institutrice. Il fallait dire qu'elle adorait les enfants. A une époque, Regina trouvait qu'elle était un peu trop proche de son fils, mais à présent que la malédiction était levée, il s'avérait que Blanche était en fait la grand-mère d'Henry. Ils étaient tous liés, et il fallait faire avec, même si elle aurait préféré garder Henry très égoïstement pour elle seule.Robin faisait des compliments sur Henry, quelle mère n'en serait pas ravie ? Regina sourit de plus belle. Bien sûr qu'elle était fière de son petit. Il était vif, intelligent, et même s'il n'obéissait pas toujours, c'était vraiment un brave petit garçon. Quant à savoir si Henry était fier de sa maman, c'était une autre affaire. Regina savait qu'elle l'avait beaucoup déçu par le passé, et que pendant longtemps il s'était imaginé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Cela l'avait beaucoup blessée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle faisait tout pour regagner l'estime de celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. **-Ca n'a pas toujours été facile, vous savez. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs par le passé, et je l'ai déçu. Mais, je lui ai promis de changer, d'être la mère qu'il a toujours voulu avoir, et j'espère que cela le rendra fier de moi, bien sûr.**

Un sourire un peu amer restait à présent sur ses lèvres en pensant à toutes les fois où, aveuglée par la haine et le désir de vengeance, Regina était passée à côté de beaucoup de bonnes choses. D'autant qu'à vouloir s'acharner à gagner l'amour d'Henry par des chemins obscurs, elle avait creusé le fossé entre eux. Elle s'en était aperçue un peu tard, et aujourd'hui elle tâchait de se rattraper. Et puis Robin finit par évoquer « la méchante reine ». Aïe, il fallait bien qu'à un moment donné ça sorte. Regina esquissa une petite grimace en plissant les yeux. **-Je préfère Regina… Ici je suis Regina Mills. Comme je vous le disais, je suis consciente des erreurs que j'ai faites par le passé. J'ai décidé de changer, pour mon fils d'abord, et ensuite pour enfin avoir, moi aussi, ce que je cherche depuis toujours : ma fin heureuse. Bon, commençons à répondre à toutes ces interrogations.** Elle s'avança un peu plus sur le bord de son fauteuil, les mains posées sur ses genoux. **-Les chevaux… Eh bien dans ce monde, ils ne sont plus des moyens de locomotion. Les chevaux sont des animaux que l'on pourrait qualifier de domestique, et l'équitation est un simple loisir. Quant aux carrosses qui sont appelés communément « voitures », ou automobiles, eh bien les chevaux sont remplacés par un moteur, c'est un système très ingénieux. On alimente la voiture avec de l'essence, une solution liquide spéciale qui permet au moteur de tourner et de faire avancer la voiture.** Madame le maire ne put s'empêcher de rire à la question concernant les croque-monsieur. Il était si drôle et sans forcément le chercher. **-Non, rassurez-vous, aucune question n'est bête, c'est normal de s'en poser en découvrant ce monde étrange. Alors les croque-monsieur sont un met qui a été inventé dans un autre pays que celui dans lequel nous avons élu domicile. Deux tranches de pain avec au milieu du jambon et du fromage, le tout passé au four. Je crois que le nom vient de son inventeur qui plaisanta en prétendant que la viande était de la chair humaine. J'en conviens, c'est de mauvais gout. Quant à la lumière sans bougie, elle est due à l'électricité, d'ailleurs cette même électricité permet de faire fonctionner tout un tas de choses. Elle est aussi dangereuse, il faut faire attention.** Elle le regardait, appuyée contre son accoudoir, espérant ne pas aller trop vite pour qu'il puisse quand même retenir quelques informations.


	15. Chapter 15

ROBIN

Il la regarda une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la cuisine, une pièce dont il ignorait tout et qui l'aurait intrigué s'il avait pris le temps de suivre l'hôtesse des lieux. Il se contenta malgré tout, de rester confortablement assis dans le canapé, tenté de reprendre son verre en main pour à nouveau le délester d'une gorgée. La boisson forte et amère à la fois, n'en demeurait pas moins agréable passé la première gorgée. Cependant, pour mieux savourer cette découverte, le prince des voleurs déposa le verre sur la table avant de se frotter le visage pour ensuite souffler longuement. Son cœur battait promptement, il pouvait le sentir en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine. L'odeur de son hôtesse continuait à planer dans la pièce et enivrait ses sens. Conscient de la situation, l'ancien voleur ne pouvait réprimer l'immense sourire qui apparaissait peu à peu sur son visage. Il se sentait bien, le temps avait semblerait-il consentit à lui ouvrir un retour en arrière en lui donnant l'impression d'être un adolescent en proie à son premier flirt. Cette pensée le fit sourire comme un idiot. Il se demandait bien ce qui allait se passer, quelles discussions abordées, comment continuer à la faire sourire, à la faire rire ? Ce doux moment allait-il perdurer ? Assailli par une multitude de questions sans réponses, l'homme se frotta à nouveau le visage, espérant ainsi dissiper son trouble.

 **« -Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »** N'ayant aucune réponse, il se redressa et fit un pas en avant, un pas vite inutile, car Regina, tout sourire, venait de faire son apparition avec une petite assiette et une nouvelle boisson. Le voleur, rassuré de voir qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide, reprit sa place initiale et observa non sans curiosité la part de tarte qui trônait au milieu de l'assiette avec un peu de chantilly. Jamais encore, il n'avait vu pareil ouvrage, mais le plat semblait si appétissant qu'il aurait pu se ruer dessus s'il n'avait eu aucune manière. **« -Hum, ça à l'air délicieux, il me tarde de goûter le fruit défendu »** Allusion subtile qui s'accompagna d'un « sourire charmeur » venant renforcer l'ambiguïté de ses propos. Une fois encore, le voleur fustigea intérieurement son audace. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de sourire comme ça ni même de joueur les séducteurs. L'impression de l'adolescent maladroit, lui paraissait être l'image la plus adéquate pour illustrer le propos. Raisonnable par nature, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, mais rien n'y faisait, il se sentait déséquilibré enclin à la perte de contrôle. Peut-être aurait-il dû choisir la solution de facilité en se contentant de la sauver et de s'en aller sans demander son reste. Mais non, une force invisible que certain nommeront le Destin, avait décidé de rabattre les cartes de ce jeu. Robin n'avait donc pas opté pour l'alternative la plus simple, il préférait se risquer à emprunter une route plus escarpée le menant vers l'inconnue, qui plus est une charmante inconnue, qui au fil des minutes, devenait de plus en plus familière.

 **« -Bien ! Il me tarde de découvrir ce que la pomme a de meilleur à offrir alors ! »** Il posa son regard sur la part, puis sur la cuillère qu'il attrapa non sans une once d'hésitation. Puis, il se servit du bord de la cuillère pour couper un peu de la tarte. **« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** dit-il en désignant la chantilly. Passé les explications, il trempa donc le bout de tarte dans ce qui d'apparence, ressemblait à un nuage pour ensuite porter le tout jusqu'à sa bouche. Une fois le morceau arrivé à bonne destination, il savoura le goût qui exaltait à présent ses papilles. Jamais encore, il n'avait goûté pareille merveille. Regina était donc également, une excellente cuisinière et louait ainsi une autre corde à son arc, à la grande joie d'un voleur quasi-séduit. Puis après s'être délecté de la tarte, il posa enfin sa petite cuillère et se servit un autre verre, mais de cidre cette fois. **« - Votre tarte m'a réconcilié avec les pommes et votre cidre, avec les alcools doux. Toutefois, je pense qu'l serait plus sage de ma part que j'en reste là pour ce qui est de l'alcool. »** Il se mordit la lèvre, résistant à la tentation de combler la distance qui le séparait de ses lèvres. Des lèvres qu'il n'avait de cesse de regarder. _« Non Robin, tu n'embrasses pas le premier jour »_ Il serra la mâchoire et se concentra sur leur sujet actuel de conversation, à savoir leurs enfants.

 **« -Je…euh… Oui, j'ai un fils. Il s'appelle Roland et il a presque six ans. Il est excessivement curieux ce qui est normal à son âge. Il a un goût très prononcé pour l'aventure, tellement que je suis parfois obligé de le réfréner un peu. Il est aussi très malin et tout aussi têtu que moi. Et je crois que de nous deux, c'est lui qui s'adapte le mieux. »** Il dut faire une pause tant ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se confier de la sorte et plus particulièrement sur son fils. Roland était tout ce qu'il lui restait, de sa vie passée et de Marianne. Pour que le petit ne manque jamais de rien et encore moins d'amour, il déployait bon nombre d'efforts ne serait-ce que pour le faire sourire quotidiennement. C'était aussi sa façon à lui de rattraper le temps perdu et de faire oublier les six années d'absence. La discussion plaçant les confessions au centre de toutes les attentions, avait donc pris une toute autre tournure. Sans s'en rendre compte, car il était très attentif aux paroles de la belle brune, l'ancien brigand de Sherwood, s'était rapproché de l'accoudoir sur lequel Regina se reposait en se livrant. **« -Je comprends tout à fait vous savez. On a tous nos zones d'ombre »** Gêné, il baissa la tête et regarda au sol. Il repensait à toutes ces nuits passées dans son cachot, attaché comme une bête sauvage. À ces pulsions de violence, mais plus encore à ce moment où, prenant la direction de Nottingham, il se tenait prêt à assassiner le shérif pour accomplir sa vengeance.

 **« -On fait tous des erreurs n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé d'avoir évoqué la méchante reine et je n'avais pas l'intention de vous appeler ainsi. Car contrairement aux autres, moi, je crois en la rédemption. Je pense que quand on veut changer non pas pour nous, mais pour une personne qu'on aime, cette même rédemption est à portée de main tout comme la fin heureuse à laquelle vous aspirez. »** dit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. **« - Donc oui, éludons ces quelques interrogations, que je m'endorme moins bête ! »** Regina s'avança un peu plus sur le bord de son fauteuil et commença et répondre aux premières questions de son invité qui l'écoutait avec la plus grande des attentions. **« -Donc vous ne vous servez plus de chevaux pour vous déplacer, ils sont à présent des animaux de compagnie ! Les carrosses sont des voitures et les moteurs remplacent les chevaux. D'accord, jusqu'à la tout est limpide. »** Puis la question sur les croques monsieur déclencha un mini fou-rire venant de Regina, qui peinait dès lors à garder son sérieux. **« -Je sais que j'aurai dû m'abstenir sur la question du croque-monsieur ! »** La petite explication ne se fit pas attendre, Regina la pédagogue d'un soir dispensa sa leçon et Robin le bonnet d'âne, écoutait encore et toujours avec attention son interlocutrice. **« -Ok donc il n'est pas question de cannibalisme ! Ouf, je suis rassuré »** plaisanta-t-il **« -Ici aussi il y a de l'électricité n'est-ce pas ? C'est fascinant, vraiment. Je ne concevais pas le monde sans magie de la sorte. »** Il se tue et laissa son regard azur cerner les iris chocolatés de la belle brune. Le silence prit ses quartiers, mais lui, contrairement aux autres, n'était pas pesant, bien au contraire, il s'en dégageait quelque chose d'apaisant qui permettait à nos deux protagonistes de continuer à s'observer et à se sourire.

La parole est libératrice…du moins en théorie. **« - Vais-je paraître trop audacieux si je consens à vous avouer que j'ai très envie de vous embrasser Regina ? »** Il fixa ensuite son regard sur la bouteille de cidre bien entamée et repensa aux deux verres de whisky qu'il avait ingurgité presque d'une traite. **« -L'alcool m'a surement rendu trop audacieux ! Il serait mal vu d'agir ainsi n'est-ce pas ? On se connaît à peine. Je…euh… »** Ne parvenant à trouver ses mots et visiblement troublé, Robin marqua une pause et souffla avant de sortir péniblement son excuse : **« En fait, je crois que j'ai sommeil. Je vais aller me coucher, c'est mieux ! »** Son regard était fuyant à présent et les attraits du séducteur, avaient fait place aux lourdes maladresses de l'adolescent épris pour la toute première fois. Il avala bruyamment sa salive et attrapa l'assiette et les deux verres **« -Je vais vous aidez, je vous dois bien ça. »** Il se leva et attendit qu'elle en face de même pour lui indiquer où se trouvait l'endroit où déposer l'assiette, la cuillère et les verres.


	16. Chapter 16

REGINA

L'allusion subtile de Robin au fruit défendu figea Regina une seconde, ses lèvres, finement marquées d'un rouge lit-de-vin, entrouvertes mais ne sachant que dire durant cette seconde où elle le fixait intensément. Le sourire charmeur qu'il arborait la désarma totalement. C'était tellement rare qu'elle se sente aussi fragile, aussi vulnérable face à quelqu'un, qu'elle en perdait son latin. Ses pupilles ne pouvaient se détacher de ses yeux, c'était tout simplement impossible en cet instant. Puis finalement, il déclara qu'il allait gouter tout cela, et Regina se réinstalla, en se raclant la gorge, comme pour reprendre à nouveau ses esprits. Décidément, cet homme avait un drôle d'effet sur elle. C'était comme s'il l'ensorcelait. Alors qu'il mangeait sa part de tarte entre deux gorgées de cidre, madame le maire ne pouvait toujours pas détacher son regard de lui. Elle était comme hypnotisée. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de points communs, à mesure qu'ils se découvraient. Du moins, il faisait preuve d'une grande compréhension en ce qui la concernait, et rares étaient les Storybrookiens à le faire. Son petit garçon semblait avoir l'âme d'un aventurier, tout comme Henry qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, vivre toutes les histoires qu'il dévorait dans les livres. **-Mon fils aussi est comme ça. Ce n'est pas toujours facile à gérer, j'en conviens.** Puis Robin affirma être réconcilié avec les pommes, ce qui fit sourire la maîtresse de maison. Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer les pommes ? Cela lui paraissait impensable tant il y avait de façons de les accommoder. **-C'est tant mieux, c'est un fruit délicieux… Oh mais attendez…** Elle se pencha vers lui, accoudée de son bras droit sur l'accotoir de son fauteuil, tandis que de sa main gauche elle retira, de son index, une goutte de chantilly restée sur la lèvre supérieure de Robin. Le simple fait d'avoir effleuré ses lèvres du bout du doigt, délicatement, lui procura un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps. C'était étrange, un peu comme de la magie.

Ils étaient si proches à présent. Regina pouvait même sentir l'odeur du cidre que son invité venait d'avaler. Elle était plus troublée que jamais. Et les paroles de l'ancien voleur de Sherwood n'aidaient pas. Il était si compréhensif, il semblait dire que, tout comme Henry, il croyait au pardon, à la rédemption et aux fins heureuses possibles pour ceux qui regrettent leurs mauvais choix et tentent de se racheter. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, et l'ancienne méchante reine avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillée. Et puis il était tellement mignon à découvrir les joies de la modernité de ce monde, incluant l'incroyable électricité. Le sourire de Regina ne désemplissait pas, ravie de pouvoir lui enseigner tout cela. **-Oui, effectivement, l'électricité est présente dans toutes les maisons de la ville. Nous la ferons installer également dans les logements que nous ferons construire dans la forêt pour vous et vos amis. Vous verrez, cette invention fabuleuse change la vie.** Et elle eut l'impression de carrément halluciner en entendant les propos que son beau sauveur lui tenait à présent. Il disait, de manière un peu maladroite mais tellement charmante, qu'il avait à présent envie de l'embrasser. Une audace qui, de la part de quelqu'un d'autre, aurait fait réagir violemment Regina. Mais venant de lui, c'était tout simplement inespéré. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer de manière incontrôlable. La belle brune se surprit à penser _« Oh oui, faites-le ! »_ tellement fort qu'elle en eut peur qu'il l'entendit. Mais fort heureusement, cela n'était que dans sa tête. Et Robin finalement se ravisa, ce qui eut pour effet de « réveiller » Regina, qui, pour une fois, se sentait vraiment en plein conte de fée. Elle recula de quelques centimètres, simplement en se remettant droite sur son fauteuil, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Robin prétexta une fatigue soudaine, ce qui après tout pouvait être vrai au vu de l'heure tardive, mais qui, en réalité, semblait être une évidente excuse pour se faire pardonner une telle audace de propos. Regina hocha vivement la tête, se sentant bête.

 **-Oui..! Oui bien sûr, je comprends…** _Tant pis_ , pensa-t-elle, ils se reverraient le lendemain soir pour un verre qu'elle lui avait promis de lui offrir… Oui, ils se reverraient. Souriant intérieurement à cette idée, elle se leva à sa suite. Il proposait poliment de l'aider à débarrasser. Charmant et poli. **-Je vous en prie, vous ne me devez rien, c'est moi qui vous dois tout… La cuisine est par ici…** Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers cette pièce. Une lenteur sans doute guidée par la triste idée que plus vite la vaisselle serait dans l'évier, et plus vite ils monteraient se coucher. Mais il fallait être raisonnable. Pour qui la prendrait-il si elle cédait à ses pulsions et qu'elle lui sautait littéralement dessus ?Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans la cuisine. Regina posa les verres dans l'évier, prit doucement l'assiette et la cuiller des mains du bel homme qui lui faisait face, non sans les effleurer. Leurs mains respectives à présent vides, Regina lui sourit. **-Je vous montre votre chambre… Suivez-moi.** C'est à contre-cœur qu'elle se retourna pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Arrivés en haut, ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver face à la porte de la chambre d'amis. Il faudrait ainsi le laisser, lui souhaiter une bonne nuit… C'était soudain si triste. Regardant une seconde le sol avant d'à nouveau lever les yeux vers lui, Regina lui fit un dernier sourire, un peu plus mélancolique cette fois. Il était temps de se séparer. **-Dans le placard, vous trouverez une chemise propre pour demain. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Robin.** En effet, une ancienne chemise de Graham trainait là. Regina n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la lui rendre. Au moins, elle servirait à quelqu'un…


	17. Chapter 17

ROBIN

Des allusions subtiles, des maladresses multiples, des regards fuyants, des battements de cœur un peu trop prononcés. Il se passait quelque chose, Robin ne pouvait plus le nier. Cette femme, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, le bousculait dans ses habitudes de solitaire et d'homme sans attache. Lui-même ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable face à quelqu'un… Enfin presque et pour cause, l'autre personne ayant réussi ce tour de force, l'a épousé par la suite. « Robin arrête, c'est tout sauf le bon moment pour penser à Marianne ! » Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser cette image. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort à mesure qu'il sentait le regard de l'ancienne méchante reine se posait sur lui. Mais il devait se reprendre au plus vite, sinon quoi il risquait de passer pour un idiot. Sa virilité allait en prendre un coup. Il continua donc à savourer la tarte et la petite noisette de chantilly, sans se rendre compte qu'il en avait sur la lèvre supérieure. Un détail qui n'avait cependant pas échappé à l'hôtesse de ces lieux qui après avoir fait l'apologie de la pomme, entreprit de se rapprocher un peu plus. **« -Qu'ai-je fais ? »** demanda Robin intrigué par ce rapprochement. La demoiselle se pencha donc vers lui et approcha sa main de son visage. À l'aide de son index, elle retira la goutte de chantilly qui avait donc élu domicile sur la lèvre supérieure du voleur, qui comprit après coup de quoi il était question.

 **« -Pardon… je… je mange comme un vrai cochon ! »** Ce contact aussi anodin soit-il fut à l'origine d'une micro décharge qui venait de parcourir le corps de Robin dans son intégralité pour ensuite laissé place à un frisson qui acheva de l'ébranler un peu plus. C'était tellement étrange, inexplicable, foudroyant, fascinant, captivant, les mots ne semblaient manqués à l'inverse de la logique et de la raison qui se dérobaient. La proximité était telle entre eux, que Robin parvenait presque à percevoir de rythme cardiaque de celle que l'on se plaisait tant à haïr. Lui-même était aussi troublé que la maîtresse des lieux, mais il ne fallait rien laisser paraître. Il reprit donc la parole, dispensant à la reine déchue de belles paroles mettant en exergue sa compréhension et sa croyance en la rédemption quelque soit la personne concernée. **« -L'amour peut engendrer des miracles »** renchérit-il avec confiance. Puis il la laissa éluder une à une ses interrogations sur les chevaux, les voitures, les croque-monsieur et l'électricité **« - Il me tarde de découvrir un peu plus en profondeur cette fabuleuse invention. Je tiens également à vous remercier pour la création future de ces logements. Nous participerons tous à la construction, soyez en sûre ! »** Puis, alors que la Raison semblait avoir emporté sa première bataille contre la Passion, cette dernière refit surface. Robin, peut-être un peu trop audacieux, fit savoir à l'intéressée qu'il voulait l'embrasser, mais forcé de constater qu'il grillait les étapes, il se ravisa en prenant l'alcool comme prétexte _« Idiot ! Bien sûr que tu veux l'embrasser, tu n'arrêtes pas d'y penser depuis le premier sourire »_

Dans un élan de galanterie nullement réfléchi celui qui dans une autre vie, volait aux riches pour donner aux pauvres, prit en main la riche vaisselle dans laquelle il avait dégusté ce qui semblait être l'un des meilleurs mets qui lui ait été donné de manger. D'ailleurs, Robin ne put s'empêcher de penser à son gourmand de fils qui aurait à coup sûr dévoré la part en ne manquant pas d'émettre plusieurs exclamations pour témoigner de son engouement pour la cuisine de Madame le Maire. Mais plus que la pâtisserie, innocemment Robin venait à se demander si Roland serait lui aussi charmer par la belle brune et accepterait que son papa puisse de ce fait la revoir ponctuellement. Enfin ! Malgré les « nombreuses » maladresses, le voleur se rendait compte à mesure du temps passé, qu'il était peut-être temps de tourner une page pour en écrire une autre. Ainsi, il lui faudrait prendre son courage à deux mains et ouvrir une porte restait trop longtemps verrouillée. Il ramassa donc tout ce qui traînait sur la petite table du salon. Regina quoique légèrement gênée par tant de galanterie, lui tendit les verres. **« -Bien sûr que si ! Vous m'avez soigné et offert une délicieuse part de tarte aux pommes et vous m'avez permis d'éluder une interrogation qui m'empêchait de dormir, à savoir ce qu'est un croque-monsieur ! Donc je vous dois beaucoup »** Le sourire aux lèvres, il l'a suivi jusque dans la cuisine. Il perdit bien vite son sourire et pour cause, il savait qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à passer en la compagnie de la jolie brune avant d'aller se coucher. Il lui tendit donc la vaisselle pour qu'elle dépose le tout dans l'évier. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent une fois encore, tandis que le sourire était de rigueur. Et une fois encore leur regard comme deux pôles contraires attirés l'un par l'autre, se trouvèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils avaient beau être de parfaits inconnus, ils continuaient malgré ça à se dévorer du regard comme deux jeunes adolescents frappés par leur premier coup de foudre. __

 **« -Je vous suis ou vous voulez… Enfin, je veux dire que je vous suis là où vous m'emmenez, à la chambre »** lança-t-il en bafouillant un peu plus. Sans attendre et parce qu'il était plus gêné que jamais, il l'a suivi jusque dans les escaliers, il en profita pour retrousser les manches de sa chemise, laissant paraître son tatouage. Après avoir passé les marches, ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver face à face devant la porte qui abritait la chambre d'ami. Robin ne savait plus quoi dire et attendait qu'elle fasse le dernier pas et c'est ce qu'elle fit non sans laisser paraître dans le regard, une once de mélancolie que le voleur partageait. **« -Merci pour tout Regina ! Je vous souhaite également de passer une très belle nuit ! »**


	18. Chapter 18

REGINA

Alors qu'elle venait d'ôter le peu de crème chantilly qui entachait sa lèvre supérieure, légèrement troublée ce contact physique à peine effleuré, Regina se ressaisit et sourit au propos de son invité qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus adorable. **-Ce n'est rien, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû penser à vous donner une serviette… Où ai-je la tête ?** _Tu as l'esprit un peu trop occupé, reprends-toi !_ Elle était ravie de constater que ce dessert lui plaisait, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, tantôt mélancolique, tantôt rassurée en voyant que quelqu'un croyait en la rédemption, et qu'il l'assurait que par amour, on pouvait accomplir des miracles. Regina s'accrochait très fort pour changer, pour Henry, et même si pour l'instant elle souffrait de ne pas l'avoir rien que pour elle, elle espérait qu'un jour les choses changeraient, que son fils serait fier d'elle et qu'il reviendrait plus souvent à la maison, et que les autres habitants de Storybrooke, surtout les nouveaux, voient le changement en elle. Robin semblait partant pour participer à la construction des chalets pour lui et sa petite troupe. Madame le maire avait déjà prévu de rencontrer le chef de chantier pour donner son accord sur des plans. Si le bel archer, en tant que leader de son groupe, voulait venir donner son avis et proposer l'aide de ses hommes, cela pourrait être une collaboration intéressante. **-Eh bien, vous pourrez venir avec moi à la mairie, je dois recevoir la personne responsable du futur chantier. Il pourra vous montrer les plans, vous pourrez ainsi en discuter.** Et évidemment, cela donnait un prétexte supplémentaire pour le revoir. Regina se sentit un peu bête sur l'instant. Allait-il penser qu'elle le faisait exprès ? Quelque peu honteuse d'avoir l'impression de le manipuler, culpabilisant de risquer de laisser à nouveau ses anciennes mauvaises habitudes l'envahir, elle fut d'autant plus troublée par les propos quelque peu audacieux de Robin qui, rapidement, se ravisa. Après un petit débarrassage express et des remerciements pour l'avoir soigné et aidé à élucider quelques uns des mystères de ce nouveau monde, l'ancien voleur consentit à suivre la maîtresse de maison dans l'escalier. Durant le trajet, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, certes un peu niaisement en l'entendant dire qu'il la suivait où elle voulait. Mieux valait ne pas lui demander où elle souhaitait vraiment l'emmener en cet instant. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour effacer cette pensée, et arrivée en haut de l'escalier, devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Là, elle remarqua alors le tatouage de lion sur son avant-bras qui avait été dénudé. Regina se figea, repensant aux paroles de la fée. L'homme fait pour elle qu'elle lui avait désigné, de dos dans la taverne, avait ce tatouage. C'était donc lui, Robin des Bois était l'homme que le destin lui envoyait ? Bouche bée quelques secondes, madame Mills se reprit rapidement. Pour qui allait-il la prendre si elle restait comme une idiote à observer ce tatouage pendant de longues minutes ?

Le « bonne nuit » avait été prononcé, sonnant l'heure de la séparation. Regina adressa un dernier sourire à son invité de la nuit avant de reculer d'un pas. Elle tourna les talons pour à son tour franchir la porte de sa chambre de la refermer. Elle retira ses bottes à talons qu'elle posa au sol près d'un beau fauteuil de style, avant d'aller s'asseoir au bord de son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cet homme lui plaisait, c'était indéniable. Cette pensée lui fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Lui plaisait-elle aussi, ou se montrait-il simplement galant ? Non, il avait dit qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, et elle aussi en avait envie. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Elle se leva et alla se mettre devant un psyché. Elle contempla son reflet. Elle portait un ensemble tailleur gris, jupe et veste. La belle brune se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira en retirant sa veste qu'elle posa sur le fauteuil. Mille et une pensées traversaient son esprit. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Etait-ce simplement un flirt, allaient-ils vivre, d'ici quelques jours, une histoire sans suite ? L'ancienne reine espérait tellement plus. Il était évident que ces deux êtres partageaient beaucoup de points communs, d'idées communes, et qu'une belle histoire pouvait s'écrire. Mais était-ce réellement possible pour quelqu'un comme elle ? Robin représentait peut-être, et même surement, la fin heureuse qu'elle attendait, qu'elle recherchait depuis des années. Pouvait-elle vraiment y prétendre avec lui ? La fée lui avait présenté l'homme au tatouage de lion sur l'avant-bras comme cette personne, son âme-sœur ! Alors il y avait fort à parier que l'alchimie se ferait, mais était-ce le bon moment ? Avec tous les problèmes soulevés par l'ouverture des portails, l'arrivée des « réfugiés » en ville, la guerre qui se profilait dans le monde des contes, sans parler des personnes issues du monde sans magie qui pouvaient entrer à Storybrooke et qu'il fallait donc gérer. Mais en cet instant, tous les soucis dont, en tant que maire, elle avait la responsabilité semblaient passer au second plan. Ce qui l'accaparait, présentement, c'était une certaine paire d'yeux azur dans lesquels elle avait aimé plonger, dans lesquels elle aimerait se perdre à nouveau. Cette bouche qu'elle avait eu le secret désir, visiblement réciproque, d'embrasser, ces cheveux dans lesquels elle aurait aimé passer ses mains… Tout ceci était-il pure folie, ou pouvait-elle se l'accorder ?


	19. Chapter 19

ROBIN

Seuls, face à face, devant la porte de la chambre qui serait sienne ce soir. Robin peinait à quitter Regina et pourtant, il le fallait. Oui, pour mille et une raison, mais plus encore pour s'exempter d'un regret voire d'un geste incontrôlé, il préféra mettre un terme à l'échange en se contentant d'un dernier « Bonne nuit ». Mais avant que sa main n'ait abaissé la poignée de la porte, avant même qu'il ne se retourne, il croisa le regard de la reine déchue une dernière fois et s'enquit d'une bien étrange expression sur son visage. Elle lorgnait avec attention son tatouage, une attention, non presque une obsession. Bien sûr, intrigué par cet arrêt sur image, Robin voulait s'enquérir de la situation, connaître les raisons de ce trouble qui envahissait Regina, mais une fois encore, il se ravisa au nom de la Raison. Il lui tourna donc le dos, ouvrit la porte, croisa une dernière fois son regard, puis referma la porte. Une porte contre laquelle il s'adossa durant de longues secondes, le regard fixait sur la fenêtre. L'espace d'un court instant, c'est une tout autre femme qu'il avait entr'aperçue. Une femme presque fragile, mais une fragilité éphémère bien sûr, car l'on ne peut se résoudre à l'afficher plus longtemps au vu des antécédents. Trop de questions pour si peu de réponses. Peut-être fallait-il ne pas chercher à les éluder. Peut-être que les choses devaient se passer de la sorte. Peut-être qu'un rapprochement n'était pas envisageable en de telles circonstances. Peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas les tatouages…

Il souffla une fois encore avant de se prendre le visage en main et de tapoter légèrement son front avec la paume de sa main. **« -Imbécile ! »** Son regard se posa ensuite sur l'imposante armoire qu'il ouvrit. La dite chemise était là face à lui ! Le simple fait de savoir que la chemise d'un autre homme traînait ici, ébranla le jeune homme, qui préférait ne pas chercher à connaître l'identité du propriétaire du vêtement. _« Bon sang, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! »_ se murmurait-il à lui-même, tout en commençant à faire les cent pas. Ça cogitait sec dans sa tête à tel point qu'il dut s'asseoir pour remettre en ordre ses pensées. Mais rien n'y faisait, quelque chose, en lui, une force qui le dépassait, n'avait de cesse de l'inciter à ne plus réfléchir et à baisser sa garde. _« Aller Robin ! Reprends-toi bon sang ! »_ Il retira sa chemise tachée de sang et la déposa sur une chaise puis, non sans hésitation, il attrapa celle qui se trouvait dans l'armoire et l'enfila. Par chance, elle était à sa taille. Il recommença à faire les cent pas _« J'y vais ou je n'y vais pas ? »_ n'avait-il de cesse de répéter. **« -Et puis mince ! »** Il cessa ses allers retour et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le couloir vide à présent. Plusieurs portes se présentaient à lui et il était incapable de savoir laquelle était la bonne. **« -Espèce de crétin »** s'injuria-il. Il fallait faire un choix et ne pas se tromper au risque de paraître ridicule. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et opta pour la porte qui se trouvait en face de la chambre d'ami. Son cœur battait à s'en rompre, rien n'était clair dans sa tête et il ignorait présentement ce qu'il dirait une fois la porte ouverte. Chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il avait vu juste, Regina lui ouvrir la porte. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur la jeune femme et captura sa bouche avec fièvre. Quelques intenses secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne mette fin à l'audacieuse action qu'il avait entreprit et la regarda, totalement perdu.

 **« -Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! J'avais vraiment très envie de vous embrasser. Si je vous ai offusqué, je m'en excuse d'avance. Jamais encore, je …enfin si je l'ai déjà ressenti une fois… »** Son cœur battait très fort, tellement que le voleur d'ordinaire si sûr de lui, était incapable d'aligner une phrase sans bredouiller. Ses yeux azur brillaient sous l'effet grisant de ce baiser qui n'avait pourtant duré que trois secondes à peine. Il ne l'a quitté plus des yeux et resté là, immobile, imbécile, le cœur prêt à exploser. **« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe Regina ? Est-ce de la magie ? »**


	20. Chapter 20

REGINA

Elle était là, debout devant son miroir, l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées alors que ses doigts se posaient sur le premier bouton de son chemisier qu'elle sortit de la boutonnière. Regina avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle ne voyait pas son reflet, non, elle revoyait le visage, le sourire de Robin, le bleu de ses yeux, chaque petit détail qu'elle avait déjà gravé dans sa tête. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres en le revoyant lui dire quelques mots encourageants concernant son souhait de changer et d'aller de l'avant. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'ancien voleur lui avait certainement insufflé plus de force encore pour pouvoir continuer dans la bonne direction. Et puis un bruit attira son attention alors qu'elle allait continuer à déboutonner son chemisier. La porte de la chambre d'ami s'était rouverte, et elle avait ensuite entendu le son de la voix de Robin, sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il avait pu dire. Peut-être l'appelait-il ? Peut-être avait-il besoin d'elle, peut-être que sa blessure lui faisait mal ? Blessure qu'il avait, d'ailleurs, à cause d'elle. Elle se précipita alors pour ouvrir la porte et se trouva quasiment nez à nez avec son sauveur. Elle n'eut pas même une seconde pour se demander, ou lui demander, ce qui se passait, que Robin fondit sur elle et l'embrassa . Le cœur de Regina se mit à battre la chamade tendit qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. Après une poignée de trop courtes secondes, Robin écourta cette action pourtant si plaisante, et semblait vouloir se justifier. Regina le regardait dans les yeux et machinalement posa sa main droite sur la joue de son bel invité. **-Vous parlez trop** , murmura-t-elle. Et ces mots furent ponctués par un nouveau baiser qu'elle lui donna cette fois, tout en laissant glisser sa main de sa joue à ses cheveux. De son autre main libre, elle attrapa celle de Robin qu'elle plaça sur sa taille. En cet instant, alors que leur baiser fougueux se prolongeait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, être au plus proche de lui. Elle ne pouvait guère l'être d'avantage d'ailleurs, le haut de son corps était plaqué contre celui de Robin, et la jambe sur laquelle elle n'était pas en appui s'était quelque peu pliée pour être contre la sienne. Ce moment était merveilleux, semblable à de la magie, il envahissait tout son être jusqu'à la faire frissonner de manière incontrôlable.

A ce moment-là, plus aucune question ne traversait son esprit. Du moins elle l'avait fermé hermétiquement afin que rien ne vienne troubler ce moment où leurs lèvres se touchaient, se caressaient si sensuellement. Après quelques secondes, bien plus nombreuses que les précédentes, Regina mit une fin, qu'elle espérait provisoire, à ce second baiser, pour regarder à nouveau Robin dans les yeux. Si elle éprouvait à présent un besoin et un désir irrépressibles de passer le reste de la nuit à l'embrasser, elle avait aussi l'envie de le regarder, d'une part parce que c'était une activité tout aussi plaisante, et d'autre part pour sonder un peu l'esprit du beau voleur de Sherwood. Avait-il envie de continuer ainsi, voire d'aller plus loin, ou allait-il lui souhaiter une seconde fois bonne nuit, jugeant que les choses allaient un peu vite ? Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Regina n'avait qu'une brève expérience des rencontres amoureuse. Son premier amour avait été tué par sa mère, et les autres relations qu'elle avait eues n'impliquaient pas de sentiments réels. A vrai dire, la seule personne pour qui elle avait éprouvé de l'amour, à part son père, c'était un autre Henry : son fils. Les autres sentiments forts qu'elle avait éprouvés n'avaient été que haine. Alors, force était de constater qu'elle était un perdue quant à la marche à suivre, puisque d'ordinaire, elle ne se préoccupait, avec les hommes, que de ce que seule elle voulait. Les désirs des autres, elle passait outre. Mais avec Robin, c'était différent. Complètement différent. Elle n'avait à présent qu'une seule envie : lui plaire. Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, si près de lui, elle sentait la chaleur de son corps. Elle n'avait qu'une peur, que cette étreinte prenne fin. Elle se surprit à prier intérieurement pour qu'il ne retire pas sa main de sa taille.

Ses grands yeux sombres ne pouvaient plus se détacher des iris azurés de son galant. Il était si beau, si charmant, si adorable. Il était prévenant et doux, et ses baisers étaient comme du miel sur les lèvres de Regina. Les secondes parurent durer une éternité, alors qu'elle attendait une réaction de sa part. Il semblait tout aussi désorienté qu'elle, et lui demanda ce qui se passait, s'il s'agissait là de magie. Les yeux brillants, la belle brune secoua doucement la tête, caressant délicatement sa joue. **-Je ne pense pas. Si c'en est, c'est une forme de magie que je ne connais pas.** Ce qui se passait entre eux était indéfinissable, du moins pour le moment. Regina avait l'impression d'être ensorcelée, c'est vrai, mais sa raison lui faisait savoir que ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Elle ne savait que lui répondre. Elle avait un peu peur de l'effrayer si elle lui contait l'histoire de sa rencontre avec la fée.


	21. Chapter 21

ROBIN

Robin considérait jusqu'alors son cœur comme une entrave qui l'avait tant de fois menées à s'enfoncer dans de profonds abysses. Pourtant, jadis l'organe battait promptement. Exalté, enflammé, attristé, désespéré, heureux, malheureux, il connaissait tout ce que le genre humain avait de sentiments, le pire comme le meilleur, mais surtout le pire si l'on se réfère à ces dernières années. Entre captivité et malédiction, entre nouveaux ennemis et dangers à l'horizon, le prince des voleurs avait malgré tout-fait son possible pour conserver une part, même infime, de bonheur. Il faisait de son mieux, surtout pour Roland et tâchait de conserver les bons moments, ceux qui vous arrachent un sourire et non des larmes. Malgré tout, les passages les plus obscurs de sa vie de voleur ne pouvaient se résoudre à disparaître à son grand désarroi. À cette époque, quand il était encore jeune et audacieux, son cœur battait et pour cause la belle Marianne était entrée dans sa vie. Mais la mécanique pourtant si bien huilée, cessa de fonctionner lorsque la lame du sinistre Shérif traversa la poitrine de celle à qui il avait promis l'amour éternel un jour d'été dans la forêt de Sherwood. _« Jamais plus »_ , demeura la seule promesse qu'il se sentait encore capable de tenir. Et c'est ainsi, que son cœur demeura une entrave et que jamais plus il ne le sentit battre promptement, du moins, jamais plus jusqu'à maintenant. Quelque chose c'était passé au moment même où son regard s'était posé sur celui de la belle brune. L'attirance était plus qu'indéniable, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Sa malédiction avait-elle pris fin ? De toute évidence, l'épaisse carapace qui maintenait son cœur en état d'hibernation, peinait à le protéger des sourires dévastateurs de Madame Mills.

Robin lui avait offert un premier baiser, conquise Regina lui offrit la réponse tant espérée. Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que les cœurs en éruption ne puissent se résoudre à réfréné leur ardeur et mettre une distance raisonnable pour défaire leur corps de cette délicieuse promiscuité. Dès lors, le prince des voleurs ne put s'empêcher de laisser la reine déchue le guider jusqu'à sa taille, le coquin se permit même de descendre un peu plus bas. Il faisait chaud à présent, très chaud ! Malgré le thermomètre qui n'avait de cesse de grimper, rien ne semblait les empêchait de se rapprocher encore plus, comme s'ils ne parvenaient à se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Mais il fallait bien se résoudre à mettre un terme à ce baiser au vu de l'air qui venait à manquer. Le désir les avait incontestablement ébranlés, tellement que toute notion temporelle avait déserté leur esprit. Robin ne pensait plus, il voulait la sentir près de lui, sentir son corps contre le sien, son odeur contre la sienne. Il voulait à nouveau dévorer ses lèvres, arrêter le temps et s'enfermer dans une bulle les isolants du reste du monde, mais il se contenta de la regarder. Oui, il ne voulait rien faire, rien dire, il voulait juste se contenter de la contempler, de profiter de cet instant magique, encore et encore. À court d'argument, il décida d'étayer cette confortable promiscuité. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, une joue qu'il caressa avec le revers de son pouce. Il en profita même pour dégager la mèche venue éclipsé son regard. Puis cette même main, chaude et rassurante se posa près du cœur de la reine déchue. L'organe battait avec vigueur, tout comme le sien. Mais la contemplation cessa très rapidement, car déjà en manque de ses lèvres, Robin ne put se résoudre à attendre plus longtemps.

Il voulait une fois encore s'abreuver de sa bouche, de ce fruit défendu qu'il était le seul à croquer ce soir. La passion se mêla à la douceur, la température n'avait de cesse de grimper, leurs souffles se mélangèrent dans l'ivresse du désir et leurs langues s'unirent avec sensualité, conférant au baiser une teinte outrageusement passionnée. Robin ne voulait plus la lâcher et en caressant la courbure des hanches de sa reine, il ne put que constater la parfaite harmonie de ses formes. La magie n'avait de cesse d'opérer entre eux, mais malgré ce besoin presque vital, d'être l'un contre l'autre, bouche contre bouche, ils durent à regret se séparer à nouveau. Mais ne voulant pas la voir partir après tant d'audace, le voleur la retint captive de son étreinte et posa son front contre le sien. **« - Si magie il y a, je la trouve agréable ! »** Il poussa un petit soupire, preuve que la raison reprenait du terrain. **« -J'ai très envie de vous suivre et de passer la nuit avec vous, mais cela ne serait pas raisonnable et il m'arrive parfois, d'être un homme de raison »** Il baissa le regard, peu sûr de lui. Il la désirait plus que tout, mais n'allait-il pas trop vite ? Ne prenait-il pas le risque de brûler les étapes en agissant de la sorte ? **« - Mieux vaut faire preuve de raison ce soir n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda-t-il à contre cœur en lui prenant la main pour la lui baiser. **« -Bonne nuit Milady »** Il tourna les talons à regret et regagna sa chambre, sans se retourner pour ne pas laisser la tentation le dévorait davantage. Une fois seul dans la pièce, il souffla puis sans attendre, il commença à se déshabiller. Il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, se délesta de sa ceinture et de son jean qu'il plia avec son soin, puis il enleva la chemise qu'il posa sur une chaise. Enfin, il s'approcha du lit et se laissa tomber sans prendre le temps de soulever les couvertures. Il regarda le plafond, essayant de se vider la tête, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle et elle seule.


	22. Chapter 22

REGINA

La température montait dangereusement. Les lèvres de la reine déchue et de l'ancien voleur ne cessaient de se chercher pour enfin se trouver, et plus elles se rencontraient, plus les baisers étaient fougueux. Régina sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, tout comme la fréquence de son souffle, et sentir celui du beau Robin effleurer sa peau l'enivrait d'avantage encore. La tête lui tournait presque tant ses baisers étaient torrides. De temps à autres, ils échangeaient des regards brûlants qui ne faisaient qu'attiser la braise. Regina avait peine à se rappeler quand elle avait ressenti autant de choses pour la dernière fois. Elle se sentait si bien en cet instant, comme si elle n'était plus elle-même, comme si tous ses soucis s'envolaient, comme si elle était une autre personne qui vivait sa fin heureuse. Etait-ce cela, le bonheur? Être bien dans les bras d'une personne qui semblait si bien nous comprendre, et faire fi de tout ce qui se trouvait autour? Parce que clairement, en cet instant, rien d'autre ne comptait que Robin. Ils auraient pu se trouver au sommet d'un volcan en éruption, au bord d'un gouffre, au milieu d'une foule ou dans un désert, rien n'aurait changé et elle n'aurait de toutes façons d'yeux que pour lui.

La belle brune sentait les frissons la parcourir et ventre lui infliger de délicieux picotements lorsque la main chaude de son beau sauveur toucha sa joue. Cet homme était clairement un magicien à sa manière, il lui procuraient de douces sensations des plus agréables. En cet instant, elle aurait été prête à tout pour lui, déplacer des montagnes s'il le fallait. Mais un dur retour à la réalité se fit. Il le fallait sans doute. Robin déclara que peut-être fallait-il être raisonnable et en rester là. A ce moment précis, leurs fronts étaient l'un contre l'autre. Regina avait clos ses paupières pour savourer cette dernière étreinte, et hocha doucement la tête. Il avait sans doute raison. Se montrer raisonnable ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal, et se montrer patient était souvent une bonne chose. D'autant qu'ils se reverraient très vite puisque Regina lui avait promis au moins un verre. C'était donc entendu, ils en resteraient là pour cette nuit. **-Bonne nuit Robin** , murmura-t-elle en le laissant regagner sa chambre. A son tour elle regagna sa chambre. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle resta plantée là pendant quelques secondes. C'etait comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. Elle dut s'appuyer sur le fauteuil sur lequel reposait sa veste de tailleur. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle gagna la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, ôta rapidement ses vêtements et prit une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Une chose était sûre, son invité ne la laissait pas indifférente, loin de là. Une fois sortie de la douche, elle se mit en nuisette et alla gagner son lit. Emmitouflée dans ses draps soyeux, la belle brune pensait avec tendresse à Robin, et finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres. Ses rêves furent divers et variés, mais tous avaient un point commun: un certain brun avec un arc. Même dans son sommeil, madame Mills avait du mal à ne pas cogiter. Cette toute nouvelle histoire qui s'écrivait déjà était pleine de mystères, une délicieuse inconnue qu'elle ne demandait qu'à percer à jour.


End file.
